Invader Zim Insanity!
by XxMiss MusexX
Summary: Ask the Invader Zim cast your questions! I know, everyone does this, I just want to feel loved... ;;  Keep it T, and Enjoy!  I'M BACK! Aren't you happy? ...You're not? Aw, why?
1. Chapter 1

**Announcer: Hello, everyone! And welcome to Invader Zim Insanity! With your host, MIA!**

**Mia: Hello! I just want to say that I do not own IZ, Jhonen Vasquez does. But I still kidnapped them just for the show.**

**~Curtain Rises~ ~Dib, Zim, Red, Purple, Gaz, Tak and Gir are tied up and sitting in chairs~ ~Emily, Lyn, Ella, Marcus, and Kit walk in and sit down, not tied up.~**

**Zim: "WTH IS GOING ON HERE?"**

**Dib: "Where are we?"**

**Everyone except Zim and Dib: "Yeah! What's going on?"**

**Mia: ~Giggles~ "You're on… INVADER ZIM INSANITY! Reviewers get a chance to dare you and my OCs to do anything. Or they could just ask you a question. Whatever they want to, really. Ask away, but no character deaths. Since we don't really have any reviews yet-"**

**Red: "Thank Irk."**

**Kit: "SHUDDUP!"**

**Mia: "Thank you, Kit. Oh, and Kit will be security, as well as be asked questions, as will my other OCs if you have a question."**

**Kit: "What?"**

**Mia: "Nothing." ~Backs away~ "Uhh… Oh, yeah. Since we don't have reviews yet, I'm gonna be doing a few things to you."**

**Zim: "Oh, god, I remember her from the other show. She's completely insane! She hates the Irkens!"**

**Tak: "Except me, she likes me."**

**Mia: "Yeah, sure…" ~devilish grin~**

**Tak: ~Gulp~**

**Mia: "Darn, we ran out of time. Oh, well. See you as soon as we get five reviews. Tootles!"**


	2. Chapter 2

**~"Breaking the Habit" by Vitamin String Quartet comes on~**

Mia: ~Walks onstage~ "Hello, Everyone! The cast will be very excited to hear your reviews and dares!"

Purple: "NO WE WON'T!"

Mia: ~Smirks~ Kit?

~Kit smiles menacingly~

Purple: *meekly* "Shutting up now."

Dib: "Please, just get this OVER with!"

Mia: "I don't think you should be saying that. Because our first reviewer is CullenGirl14, and she had a very interesting dare for…" ~waves finger back and forth among the cast, everyone tries to avoid being pointed at~ "Zim."

Zim: "NOOOOO- Is it embarrassing?"

Mia: "Yep."

Zim: "-OOOOOO!"

Mia: "Whoa, whoa, whoa, I didn't say it would be embarrassing for _you."_

Zim: "So Zim will not be eaten alive by rabid space-ducks?"

Mia: "No, wait, what?" ~does double take~ "Never mind. Now here's what CullenGirl14 said, (reading aloud) 'Lol I love these! Ok, I dare Dib to have his head shaved bald by... Zim ^^ sorry Dib X) can't wait to see everyone else's dares & questions ^^.'"

Dib: "AGH! NO! NOT MY HAIR! It's so pointy…" ~pokes at scythe of hair~

Mia: "Um, yeah. Kit?"

Kit: ~appears again, with chains~~chains Dib to _RaNd0m BaRbEr'S cHaIr 0f Do0m_!~

Dib: "That doesn't make sense. Where'd the bloody barber's chair come from?"

Mia: "We 'borrowed' it from someone."

***At 777***

Nny: "Where did my torture chair go?" ~scratches head~

***Back at the Studio***

Mia: "But that doesn't matter. Right now, someone's hair is coming off!" ~Hands Zim razor~

Zim: "Ooh, neat!" ~attempts to shave Dib's hair, but razor breaks~ "That's strange."

Dib: "I use a lot of hair gel to keep it so pointy." ~holds up can of Thomson's Water Seal~

Mia: "Wow, that's… weird." ~hands Zim _electric _razor~~Razor breaks again~ "Grrrr…"

Red: "HOLY SPORK! SHE'S ANGRY! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" ~Everyone tries to run, but are still tied to their chairs~ "Ok… HOP FOR YOUR LIVES!"

Mia: ~hands Zim chainsaw~ ~Chainsaw breaks~ "Excuse us for a moment. Enjoy a word from our sponsor while you wait."

Sponsor: ""

~Dib's hair is gone, his scalp is sizzling, and there's a vat of sulphuric acid next to Mia, who is breathing heavily~

Tak: "If you don't mind my asking, where did you get sulphuric acid?"

Mia: "Well…"

At 777

Nny: "WHO KEEPS TAKING MY STUFF?"

Mia: "You would be better off if you didn't know."

Kit: "So who's next?"

Mia: "Looks like it's randomperson! They said, ~reads aloud~

Randomperson: 'HALLOOOOOO! *swings in on a rope* yes! more chances to torture the tallest and blatenly favor tak! woooooo! Now,

zim and tak: draw on dibs incredibly large head that may as well host a moose. *gives sharpies*

dib: ADMIT TO THE WORLD THAT YOUR HEAD IS UNUSUALLY LARGE!

Tallest: hehehe *poofs into a fairground with the tallest in a dunking booth* step right up, step right up, injure the current tallest! *lots and lots and LOTS of random aliens line up midway through the line, a Vortian child asks a question*'"

random kid: "Why are they doing' this?"

Purple: "Yeah, why ARE we doing' this?"

Randomperson: "Well kid if you look over there . . . *points to the hellhounds* that's what happens when you don't do my dares!"

*after everyone is gone* well bye! *poofs away*'"

Pur: 0.0

Mia: "Well, you heard the… girl… man… thing… Whatever-you-are." ~points at randomperson~ Wow, Dib's enormous head is so shiny when he's bald, so… ~Pulls out sharpies~ SCRIBBLE!"

Zim & Tak: "YAY!" ~start scribbling on Dib's Whiteboard of a head~

Dib: "Ow! That hurts! AND MY HEAD IS NOT-"

Kit: ~Glares menacingly at Dib, hellhound leashes in her hand~

Dib: "My head is sort of, I guess, big…" ~Rubs bald head~

Mia: "Ok, the tallest are being dunked repeatedly, because someone made the target the size of China, so on to the next reviewer. Her name is, Oh God, Invader nav. She wrote, ~reads aloud~

'HA, another torture show! WITH DIB! *hugs* I know you like him MIA, so I won't kiss him, except occasionally. I mean, how can you not when he's so cute and smart?

ZIM: you're short! Go kick RED in the shin!

RED: *jump kicks hard* as you can probably tell, I don't like you. *throws grapefruit at his eye*

PUR: you're cool! I like you, you're my favorite Tallest!

GIR: I LOVES YOU!

TAK: do the carmelldansen! Never gets old...

GAZ: why do you almost never open your eyes?

MIA: I UPDATED MY PROFILE! Read it for laughs!

Well, I gotta go; I made the mistake of reading something that says if I don't repost it, a ghost will strangle me in my sleep. Pleasant, huh? LOVE YOU DIB! *hugs, kisses on cheek* if I'm gonna die tonight, I think I should get to kiss him!'

Zim: "Uh, My Tallest, please forgive me." ~kicks Red in shin~

Red: "Ow!" ~Gets kicked~ "OW!" ~gets hit in eye with grapefruit~ "OH! OW OW OW_**OW**_! IT BURNS! IT BURNS SO F***ING MUCH!"

Pur: "YAY!"

Gir: "I'm gonna hug you!" ~hugs Invader NAV~

Tak: "No way!" ~looks at Kit, wrapping chains around her hands~ "I mean, uh…" ~reluctantly dances half-heartedly~

Kit: "Like you mean it!" ~Tak dances faster~

Gaz: "I like the dark."

Mia: "I'll be sure to have it read to me. Because, you know, I'm BLIND! Why does everyone forget that?"

Dib: "Why do I _always_ get the crazies?"

Gaz: "WHINER!"

Mia: "SHUDDUP!" ~Everyone falls silent~ "Better. Now, for our next reviewer, Dark Skitty Power. She wrote, ~reads aloud~

'I LOVE THIS SPECIES OF FIC! lol

NOW I MUST REVIEW 5 TIMES SO IT WILL BE CONTINUED!

that might not work...

Oh, I gots a question for Purple:

What's your favorite food?

Okay, that was lame.

I like food...

=D please continue!

~Dark Skitty Power'

First of all, I'm not sure there are species of fic, it's more of a genre. And no, it wouldn't have worked."

Pur: "DONUTS! Duh!"

Mia: "Of COURSE I'll continue! Now, it's time for our next reviewer, Invader Aqua12. She wrote, ~you know what~

'*appears out of literaly nowhere* (no puff of smoke) HAI! YOU REMEMBER ME? :D Ok so,

Tallest: *gives jalapeño peppers EAT THEM! : D

Gir: *Gives Gir a plate of waffles and a Chocolate Bubblegum* I LUV YOU! :D

Dib: *Gives iPod* Turn it on and the most awesome-est song will play! XD (The song is the Barbie song)

Gaz: *Reads off of index card*...I fear for my life...So you don't have to do anything... O_O

Tak: you Pwn! :D *gives Irken slushie* ^_^

Zim: ...This is my friend Katy's idea...she wants me to give you this present! *hands box with a ribbon on it* I have no idea what's in there...(Maddness is in there) ^_^ SO I'M GONNA LEAVE BEFORE THE THING IN THE BOX ESCAPES! KTHXBAI! *vanishes into thin air*'

Oh, yeah, you reviewed on Invader Misty's questionnaire!"

Red & Pur: ~eats jalapeños~

Pur: "Oh, so GOOD!" ~everyone stares at Purple~

Mia: "Well, everything tastes good when you're hungry, I guess…"

Red: "OW! OW! WHY AM I HATED?"

Gir: "I gunna hug you too!" ~hugs, scarfs down waffles and smoothie~

Gaz: "I like you. You shall be my slave instead of writhing in pain with the others."

Tak: "Mmmm," ~drinks~

Zim: "THE MADDNESS! THE MADDNESS!" ~Runs around with Maddness eating his head~

Mia: "Well, _that_ was strange… Now, our last reviewer of the night, my friend, Invader Misty! She wrote, ~YOU KNOW ALREADY~

'HAI! Nny dares the tallest to be locked in a room with Justin Beiber, Hannah Montanna, and the Jonas brothers for an hour, and I haza a question for Zim! *ahem*

WHY ARE YOU A MISERABLE FAILURE? HUH, HUH, HUH? WHY! YOU FAIL MISERABLY ON EVERY ATTEMPT TO DESTROY US ALDO! YOU WILL DIE A HORRIBLE PAIN FILLED DEATH! MUAHAHAHAHAH!

*coughs* Yea... also *runs over to Dib who cowers from her* I luvs you Dib! *gives box of cookies*

Okay, BAI! *her and Nny vanish in thin air*'

Wow, and I thought _I_ was the insane one!"

Zim: "ZIM IS NOT-" ~Angry glare from Kit~ "Well, maybe, a little."

Pur: ~Still eating the peppers~ "His Robotic Arm Unit dropped him on his PAK when he was a smeet."

Mia: "Ah, that explains it!"

Dib: ~Rocking in fetal position on floor~ ~whispers~"The crazies…"

Mia: "Ok, well, Dib's gonna be out of commission for a while, so- WAIT! We still have one more review! From my good friend StatusQuo990. She wrote, ~WE GET IT ALREADY! SHEESH!~

'Omg, this is gonna be good…*pulls up lawnchair and bag of popcorn*'"

Pur: "Can I have some?" ~reaches for popcorn~

StatusQuo990: *HISSES*

Pur: *shudders*

Mia: "Well- What?" ~is handed another letter~ "Wow, you really like this sort of thing. Um, up next is invader reb. They wrote, ~You know!~

'make tak an invader! and give gir smores!'  
That was kind of short." ~pulls out ridiculous looking pink magic-wand-thingy~ "Tak, you are now an Invader." ~Taps Tak on shoulder and she turns into a pumpkin~ "Oh, uh… Well moving on! Next up is INVaDER d00m. They wrote, ~do I even have to say anything?~

'There are mre than 5 revews.

Irkins: WHO WANTS TO GO STAND IN THE RAIN :) well you half to

HYumans: *passes out chocolate* knock yourselves out... WAIT I DIDNT MEAN LITERLY its just an expression

Siir units and all othter species: CARAMELLDANCEN TIME

ok thats all *makes it rain waffels*

BYI :) *poof*'

Zim: "Why do they get chocolate and we get FILTHY ACID EARTH RAIN?"

Mia: "'cause d00m said so."

Irkens: ~groan~

Humans: ~Nomming on chocolate~

Mia: "Irkens, DO DA CARAMELLDANSEN IN TEH RAIN! Everyone else, SAME THING!" ~Everyone randomly dances in the waffle rain~ "Well, we're out of time. It wouldn't really make sense to continue anyways, because Dib's in fangirl shock syndrome, and we need to put the Tallest in that locked room with Justin Bieber, Hannah Montana and the Jonas Brothers. See ya as soon as we get 97 more reviews!" (Or 7. That could work too)

~**Breaking the Habit by VSQ comes on again~**


	3. Chapter 3

**~Gorey Demise comes on~**

Announcer: "Hello! And welcome back to… INVADER ZIM INSANITY! With your host, Mia!"

Mia: "Thank you, and-" ~is interrupted by screams and Nny clambers onto the stage~

Nny: "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO TOOK MY TORTURE STUFF!"

Mia: "Yes, and sit down here." ~Pushes Nny into a chair~~Chains snake out of chair and wrap around Nny's hands, legs, and waist~

Nny: "WTF! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" ~struggles~

Mia: "I wouldn't do that if I were you. The more you struggle, the tighter the chains get."

Nny: ~sighs and calms down~

Mia: "Better! Now, back to what I was saying before I was so _rudely_ interrupted, our first question is from StatusQuo990.

'Gya! 97 reviews?

*panics*

Nah, im just kidding. Um... I have a question for the Purple (well, actually a scenario):

You are on the Massive. You go to your donut stash and find out that all the donuts are GONE! How do you react?

~SQ990~'"

Nny: ~to Kit, who is next to him~ "She scares me."

Purple: "I would jump out of the airlock."

Mia: "Wow, true love or what? Our next question is from XxInvaderxEllasanaxX:

'This questionaire fics invasion is awesome lol!

Zim: Do you like dancing? Because I now dare you to dance the ...caramelldansen! Dun dun dun!

Gir: OMGIR I LOVES YOU! *gives a

rubber piggy and a taco*

Dib: BIGHEAD! *sends monkey to beat up Dib*

And now I vanish!'

I hate it when people try to out-insane me!"

Zim: "I WILL NOT DANCE THAT FILTHY EARTH DANCE EVER AGAIN!" ~is glared at by Kit and Mia, who's still ticked off~ "Right after this one!" ~starts dancing~

Mia: "Now, we have CullenGirl14."

Dib: ~rubs bald head~

Mia: "She wrote,

'Wow, I can't believe my dare actually got used last time o.o Yay! ^^ Ok, this time I dare Purple to go two days without snacks; veggies and other healthy food is alright though, don't want you to starve now do we? Though this is probably worse so that's even better ^^ I'm so mean sometimes ^^

Oh, and, enjoying your new haircut Dib? ^^ So, that's it for now ^^ And... love ya Zim ^/^'

Well, you were the first reviewer, so of course it was used!"

Pur: "NO! MY SODA! MY NACHOS! MY DOOONUUUTS!" ~apple lands on lap~ "NOOO!"

Gaz: "WHINER!"

Tak: ~to Nny~ "So, where are you from?"

Nny: "Johnny the Homicidal Maniac. I live at 777, and I torture A-holes."

Mia: "Remember, since I'm blind, I can hear exceptionally well. If I don't hear you two zip it, YOU'RE BOTH DEAD!" ~Tak and Nny shut up~ "Much better. Now, we have invader NAV

*walks in, tears in her eyes* why did you have to say that Dib? That hurt my feelings. I say your smart, you call me crazy? *tears begin to fall* that was pretty mean... I thought you were nice. *walks away sadly*

Dib: "Oh, I didn't mean it like that! I'm sorry! I meant the ones who are actually insane, like Peacewalker Lyn!" (My former PenName)

Mia: ~Doesn't hear~ "Up next, we have… ME!"

Everyone: ~Whimpers in fear~

Mia: "Stop being so dramatic! I'm gonna be the only one who's daring the OCs. Sorry. I wrote:

'I feel kinda weird doing this, but noone else was daring my OCs.

Marcus & Kit: Sing "No Air."

Ella: Sing "Haunted."

Lyn: Kiss Dib's GINORMOUS BALD HEAD!

Emily: When are you going to tell Dib what happened in Japan?

Dib: ~gives Hair Growth Stimulant and a cookie~

Zim: ~gives cookie~

Tak: ~gives cookie~

Gaz: GO TO THE NIGHTMARE WORLD!

Tallests: ~gives Lollipops~

Gir: ~gives piggy, cookie, lollipop, and Angry Monkey Show Boxed Set(do you think I'm favoriting?)~'"

Kit: ~at Marcus~ "I'm still p*ssed at you."

Marcus: "You know, honestly, I don't care."

Kit: ~groans~ "Let's just get this over with."

Kit: ~singing~ "Tell me how im supposed to breathe with no air (air)

If I should die  
before I wake  
It's cause you took my breath away  
losing you is like living in a world  
with no air  
Ohhh…

Marcus:  
"I'm here, alone  
didn't want to leave  
My heart won't move  
it's incomplete  
wish there was a way  
that I can get you to understand

Kit: "But How  
Do you expect me  
To live alone with just me  
Cause my world revolves around you  
its so hard for me to breathe"

Kit & Marcus:  
"Tell Me How I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live can't breathe with no air  
thats how i feel whenever you ain't there  
Its No Air No Air  
Got me out here and the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
if you ain't here i just can't breathe  
It's No Air No Air"

Marcus:  
"I Walked  
I Ran  
I Jumped  
I Flew  
Right off the ground  
To float to you  
Theres no gravity  
To hold me down  
For real"

Kit:  
"But Somehow  
I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath  
But i survived  
I don't know how  
But i don't even care

So How .. How

Do you expect me .. Me  
To live alone with just me .. Ohh  
Cause my world revolves around you  
its so hard for me to breathe

Kit & Marcus:  
"Tell Me How I'm supposed to breathe with no air ohhhh  
Can't live can't breathe with no air ohhh  
thats how i feel whenever you ain't there  
Its No Air No Air  
Got me out here and the water so deep .. So deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me .. Without Me Yeah  
if you ain't here i just can't breathe  
Its No Air No Air

No air air ohhhh  
No air air ohhhh  
No air air ohhhh  
No air air No More

uhh uhh uhh  
No Air ohhh  
uhh uhh uhh Baby  
No Air ohhh  
uhh uhh uhh  
No Air

Its No Air No Air  
Heyyy..  
Oooooo..  
No Aiiiiiir  
Oooooo..

Ooooohhhhhhh"

Kit&Marcus  
"Tell Me How im supposed to breathe with no air ohhhh  
Can't live can't breathe with no air  
thats how i feel whenever you ain't there  
Its No Air No Air  
Got me out here and the water so deep .. So deep  
Tell me how you gon be without me … Without Me Yea  
if you ain't here i just can't breathe  
Its No Air No Air

Do you expect me  
To live alone with just me  
Cause my world revolves around you  
its so hard for me to breathe"

Kit:  
"Tell Me How im supposed to breathe with no air ohhhh  
Can't live can't breathe with no air  
thats how i feel whenever you ain't there  
Its No Air No Air"  
Got me out here and the water so deep

Marcus:  
"Tell me how you gonna breathe without me"

Kit:  
"If you ain't here i just can't breathe"

Both:  
"Its No Air No Air

No air air ohh  
No air air ohh  
No air air No air"  
No Air…

Mia: ~Wiping tear from eye~ "That was… Beautiful!"

Kit: "Glad someone enjoyed it."

Mia: "Ok, Ella?"

Ella: "Yay! I LOVE Evanescence!

~ahem~

Long lost words whisper slowly to me  
Still can't find what keeps me here  
When all this time I've been so hollow...inside

(I know your still there)

Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you, loving you  
I know ill find you somehow

Hunting you, I can smell you  
Alive  
Your heart pounding in my head

Calling me, Hearing me  
I wont let you pull me down  
Saving me, Raping me  
Wont you leave...

Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you, Loving you  
I won't let you pull me down

Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you, Loving you  
I won't let you pull me down."

Mia: "Well, now Lyn has to kiss Dib's ENORMOUS BALD HEAD OF SMELL!"

Lyn: "Ok, I guess." ~kisses Dib~

Dib: ~blushes~

Mia: "Well that was uneventful. So, what did happen in Japan, Emily?"

Emily: "Uh, I- I, I saw a dog."

Mia: ~rolls eyes~ "The truth."

Emily: "But I did!"

Mia: "Fine, I guess that counts."

Dib: "Oh my Jonas! Thanks!"

Mia: ~takes away HGS~

Dib: "What?"

Mia: "You said the J word!"

Dib: "I HATE THE JONAS BROTHERS! OK! NOW GIMME!" ~gets Stimulant, puts on head, and black hair sprouts out messily~

Mia: "Hey, you DO look like Johnny!"

Dib: "Who?" ~looks at Nny, waving his fingers~ "Oh."

Zim & Tak: "Ooh, COOKIE!" ~nom nom nom!~

Gaz: "YOU SHALL PAY! ~is sucked into floor~

Red: "I don't really think we should eat these. I mean, this is the girl who gave us hotsauced donuts and meat lollipops. These are probably made of rock or something."

Pur: "Yeah, you're probably right." ~both give back treats~

Mia: "Suit yourself." ~eats untainted lollipops~ "Red, you're so gullible."

Pur: ~glares at Red~

Gir: "WEEHOO!"

Mia: "Ok. Now we have ZimLikesGaz. She wrote,

'This is awesome. Okay. *evil, wicked grin* Zim and Dib, I dare you to sit thru twenty-four hours of ZaDr porn...whilst eating food! You'll be sure to puke you guts up! Gir, I wants you to have lots and lots of taquitos and waffles and tacos and chocolate bubblegum! I LURVES YOU, GIR! *Glomps on Gir* Tallests, tell Zim The Secret. Make Zim watch Remember Me-slow it down during 9/11-and put the video of him crying at it on YouTube. Oh, and everyone has to find a lover and reenact the famous wet kiss scene from The Notebook. Or else.

PeAcE oUt, HoMeDaWgS!

I'm Awesome!'

Zim & Dib: "MOOOO!" ~are tied to chair~

***ONE DAY LATER***

Mia: "First of all, why 'moo?'(I accidentally pressed the wrong key. Not my fault, I'm blind! My sister pointed it out and I just left it in. :P) And secondly, the room is flooded with barf, so they'll be in there while its being rinsed out.

***IN ROOM***

Zim: "IT BURNS!"

Dib: "Oh, my hair's getting messed up!

***IN STUDIO***

Gir: "WOOHOO! I LOVESES YOU TOO!"

Mia: "Aw, that's so cute!"

Tallests: ~whispering, so Zim can't hear him in the other room~ "You see, when an Irken loves an Irkennette, they-"

Mia: "WRONG SECRET!"

Red: "Oh! Zim, we hate you, you're not an Invader, and you're the shortest Invader since Tyk!"

Mia: "Wow. Never knew you had it in ya, dude." ~throws tallests in pool~

Red & Pur: "IT BURNS!"

Mia: "Wow, um, The room is cleaned out, so Dib, come out. Zim, stay in there and watch Remember Me."

Dib: ~comes out and shakes wet hair out of face~ ~random fangirl screams~ "Huh?"

Zim: "It's so-so-so-SA-A-A-AD!" ~sobs~ ~Mia puts vid on YouTube~

Mia: "Ok, Red, you're with Pur. Because I like seeing you in pain. Lyn, Dib. Tak, Zim. Heh heh! Emily, Nny. (Nny: "OMIGOD! WHY AM I BEING INVOLVED?") Ella, Gir. Kit, Marcus. (Kit: "You're not allowed to enjoy this!") Gaz, Justin Beiber. Mia- Wait. MIA!" ~Everyone tries to hop away again~ "Ugh. Whatever." ~snaps fingers~ ~Skinny guy with Blonde hair appears~ "This is Bryan. I was gonna use him in a later fic, but whatever. Everyone, kiss each other!" ~All kiss~~Kiss ends~~All immediately throw up~

Mia: "UGH! DISGUSTING! Once again, here's StatusQuo990."

Nny: ~to Emily~ "You're a good kisser."

Emily: "EW!" ~Gags~

Mia: "AHEM! She wrote,

'Could you also show TaGr p0rn to Tak and Gaz and see how they react?

thx

~SQ990~'

Wow, people like gay couples a lot."

~Tak and Gaz are forced into the video room~

Both: "THE HORROR! THE HORROR!"

Mia: ~is washing tongue with steel wool~ "Okayh. Netht ith Tocthicrubeh(Toxicruby). Sthe wrote,

'i have some things fir them

Zim- Why are you so mean to GIR sometimes?

Dib- Why is your head so big?and why do you like the paranormal?

Red&Purple- you dont have creative I borrow the massive?Oh and how tall are you two in feet?

Tak-You look cool

Gir- can I have you?

Now for a dare...

I dare Dib to be put in the chamber with Gaz while you both watch and read Zagr and Zadr'

People LUHB gayth!"

Zim: "Because he does nothing ZIM says!"

Dib: "MY HEAD'S NOT BIG! And I wanted people to stop making fun of my slightly large head."

Mia: "Wow, THAT worked out well!"

Red: "I am 2,000 feet tall!" Pur: "Me too!"

Mia: "No, you're not. I'm 5'8", and I come up to your shoulder. I would guess maybe, I dunno… 6'9"?"

Tak: "Thank you!"

Gir: "Naw."

~Dib and Gaz are forced into video room~

Both: "OH! THESE PEOPLE ARE SICK!"

Zim: "Feel honored to be paired with me, worm-babies!"

Mia: "Zim, you're 5 feet tall, you're green, and you smell like rotten eggs. No one would want to date you."

Zim: ~dejected moan~

Mia: "Sorry." ~gives candy~

Zim: "Yay!

Mia: "Ok, next up, randomperson!"

~Dib and Tallests whimper~

"She wrote,

'rotflol! *gives tak, zim, and gir tacos!* ohhhh this is sooooooo much fun :D anywho, i am female, and, because im tired and uncreative, ah wants you to ALL sing teh WAFFLE SONG! it will be broadcasted throughout the universe, including the resistys ship! dib: on there i want YOU *point* to say this "i am an inferior pig-smelly whose head is quite impossibly large, and may have possibly sunk the titanic." bye!

P.S. any refusers will be fed to my hellhounds, and if your not scared of them, i'll just tell nny who stole his stuff. . . bye fir real!'

Well, as you can see…"~points at Nny in chains~ "He kind of already knows."

Tak, Zim, & Gir: "Yum!"

~Everyone does DA F*CKIN' CARRAMELLDANSEN!~

Dib: ""I am an inferior pig-smelly whose head is quite impossibly large, and may have possibly sunk the Titanic."

Mia: "Next, we have Invader Blunt.

'Invader Blunt here! and I have questions...and painful stuff for the people I don't like ^^

Zim: mind if I steal your Voot while your stuck in this fic? no? to bad already did it! ^^

Tak:...get a life! all you do is try to kill Zim! don't you have a hobby or something?

red:...*sucker punch to stomach (or whatever they have ^^) and uppercut's him in the chin as he is doubled over in pain * I don't like you if you can't tell! *voice from street fighter* KO!

Mia:...I told nny that you were stealing his stuff! enjoy runing from a pissed nny!

Gaz:...*throws holy water on gaz*

dib: your awesome dude!...and I shall use my awesome magic powers yo re-grow your hair *waves arms around*

and that's it...have fun being messed with for as long as mia feel's like it!'

You know, Nny's actually the one who should've run."

Nny: "Why didn't I think of that?"

Zim: "MY VOOT!"

Tak: "So, you're saying if someone destroyed your every chance of having your dream, you wouldn't swear a vendetta? It makes sense, actually. And I've taken up violin. It's very entertaining."

Red: ~whimpers in pain on the floor~ "ohhh…"

Gaz: ~sizzles~

Dib: ~scythe grows completely back~ "YAY!"

Mia: "Ok, I actually think that's it!" ~everyone sighs in relief~ "See you later, when we have 5 reviews!"


	4. Chapter 4

**~Aim for the Head plays~**

Announcer: Welcome, to INVADER ZIM INSANITY! With your host, Mia!

Mia: "Thank you, and our first review is from StatusQuo990. She wrote,

'Show everyone -Mia, thank God that youre blind- a picture of a fat man in a black string bikini. With their eyelids taped open so they dont close them...

I want this image to be burned in the back of their minds *grins wickedly*

~SQ990~

Ok. I'm glad I'm blind now, because that image is disturbing."

Everyone: "OH GOD! MY EYES! MY EYES! YOU ARE SO SICK STATUSQUO!"

Mia: "Yes, yes, that's fascinating. Now we have Toxicruby!

'It's my second entry to this question thingy...

anywayz

Nny- What does "nny?" mean, don't you like your real , and can I release the monster in your wall

Purple: lasers are cooler than smoke machines, duh.

Dib- Why is Gaz obssessed with her Gameslave.

Gaz- I would beat you on any gameslave game.

Zim- about your disguise, why couldn't you be creative? or at least change your skin color to a human shade?

And a request for Mia, can you bring in the chihuahua wuth the bitten ear and weird right eye?and MiMi?'

Well, MiMi can come, but the Chihuahua scares me."

Nny & Zim: "Finally! Someone who understands!"

Nny: "It's a nickname. Johnny is so horribly _normal_."~shudder~ "And please don't free Moose."

Purple: "Lasers burn!"

Mia: ~shoots Pur with laser~

Pur: "OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

Mia: "I wanted you to shut up!"

Dib: "She's loved it since GameSlave I came out."

Gaz: "No, you would not."

Zim: "…"~in deep thought~ "WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT?"

Mia: "Because you're so damn stupid."

Zim: "… Oh…"

Mia: "Well, next we have XxInvaderxEllasanaxX. She wrote,

'Mwahahahahaha ah my insanity *eye twiches*

Zim: Good choice. Now, have a sandwich and use it to attack Dib for 30 seconds.

Question for everyone: Muffins or cupcakes?'"

Whispers_~ "She scares me."_

Zim: "Um, thanks?" ~attacks Dib with soggy bologna~

Dib: "This is just weird."

Mia: "Well, she's weird. It fits."

Zim: "Muffin."

Tak: "Cupcake."

Red: "Cupcake."

Pur: "Cupcake."

Dib: "Muffin."

Gaz: "Cupcake."

Nny: "Muffin."

Emily: "Cupcake."

Nny: "Wait, I mean cupcake!"

Mia: ~to Kit~ "Do you think there's something going on between them?"

Kit: "Maybe. Muffin."

Mia: "Muffin."

Lyn: "Muffin."

Marcus: "Cupcake."

Ella: "Both."

Mia: "Ok. Now that that typing disaster is over, we have invader nav.

'Hi, I'm back, and thankfully the ghost didn't kill me. Although I couldn't get to sleep...

DIB: aw, your so sweet! *gives muffin*

NNY: SWEET, your here! First, how's SQUEE? Second, thanks for killing JIMMY, he was annoying! And three, have you heard the rumor about SQUEE growing up to be DIB, and DIB growing up to be you? Its very interesting!

RED: FEAR ME! *throws in a room with rabid ZIM fans*

PUR: *gives nachos*

GAZ: listen to Justin beiber. Then you and NNY can go kill him!

TAK: *gives apple*

ZIM: BE NICE TO DIB! I have demon powers, so OBEY!

MIA:did KIT read you my profile? If not, I dare her to. It is funneh! At least I think it is!

Well, I gotta go, I'm attempting to write a story called 'Tuesday means Invader Zim!', were NNY gets abducted by ZIM and a whole bunch of weird stuff happens! BYE!'

Well, Kit didn't. My sister did. And I don't see the funny."

Dib: "You know, maybe they're not all crazy." ~nom nom nom~ "My favorite!"

Nny: "Squee's fine. It was my pleasure to kill that doppelganger bastard. And yes, I have heard that rumor. But it's just a rumor.

Red: "AGH! THEY'RE POURING NACHO CHEESE ON ME! AND IT'S HOT!"

Pur: "Ooh!" ~puts nachos underneath Red's cheese-soaked body~

Red: ~Glares~

Gaz: "AGH! IT BURNS! MY EARS! Come on, Nny, we've got a teenage idol to kill."

Nny: "Sweet." ~grabs backpack~

Tak: "Thanks?"

Zim: "ZIM WILL NOT LISTEN TO THE DEMON-CHILD HUMAN!" ~slaps Dib with bologna again~

Dib: "Quit it!"

Zim: "NEVER!" ~continues slapping~

Mia: "STOP! Now we have randomperson, once again.

'YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE! *growls* mkay, i has a song i want you all to sing. . . its called "oh santa" heres da cast list!

purple: larry

zim: viking dude

tak: announcer person

nny: bank robber ;)

dib: the large headed IRS agent

red: santa!

then im putting purple and red in a small room with some of the species theve conquored. and justin beiber songs hehehe, i wonder if antenne bleed. . . bye! *poofs away*'

What'd I do? And I promised myself I would NOT do any Vegitales! It gives off Christian messages and I am strictly neutral. So I'm sorry, but I will not be doing any Silly Songs."

Dib: "So, you're like, Satanic?"

Mia: "I might be, at some later point. But right now, I'm neutral. No religion."

Dib: "Oh."

Red and Pur: "OUR ANTENNAE! THEY'RE BLEEDING!"

Mia: "Well, that answers that question. Now, we have Invader Aqua12.

'*appears out of no where scaring the crap outta everyone* :P ...OMFG NNY IS HERE! :D ...*evily grins at Dib* ...*realizes that the dare is too mean* ...

Nny: Do you mind killing "The Teletubbies" :)...*gives Cherry Brainfreezy*

Zim: ...Katy said she's sorry about the Maddness the Chihuahua thing...She wants you to have this! *gives Zim a doughnut (with hot sauce inside)*

Dib: ...Be locked in a room with Hannah Montana singing "The best of both worlds" XD

Gaz: ...I once again fear for my life... O_O

Gir: *gives Gir a rubber piggeh* ^_^ BAI!

*Vanishes*'

She scares me, too!

Nny: "Killed 'em last week. Thanks for the brainfreezy, though."

Zim: "MY TONGUE! IT BURNS!"

Mia: "Hey, you stole that idea from me! And Gaz is still killing Bieber."

Dib: "MY EARS! HOW COULD ANYONE ENJOY THIS CRAP?"

Mia: "I don't know, Dibby. I don't know. (Dib: "Did she just call me "Dibby?") Ok, now we have -OH HOLY GOD!- Invader Blunt. She wrote,

'INVADER BLUNT HERE! to do...stuff!

Zim:...err...yeaa...I crashed your voot...and all that's left is...er...nothing, it's at the bottom of a lake!

Dib: now that your hairs back...I have a question! if you had a chance to shoot zim...would you do it or let him live so you could disect him? (messed up question eh?)

Tak: good point...but do you play it good?

Red:...BOOT TO THE HEAD! * a boot fly's out of nowhere and hit's red in the face*

Purple:...*eats your doughnuts*

NNY: should of warend you...anyway would you kill me if given the chance? I'm not a a hole...

Mia: you sent me a present! *a box appers*...I wonder what it is...*box explodes* AHHHHHHHHHHH! my hand! *holds up bloody stump*...*hand regrows* nice try! but I am to awesome for that! and scine you tried to KILL me...I have a dare! i dare you to shoot yourself in the foot!

Gaz:...are you senior diablo?

and that's it! till next time kiddies!'

Zim: "YOU F*CKING _WHAT_?"

Dib: "What does that have to do with my hair? Well, I guess I would shoot him, then cut him open."

Zim: "YOU WILL NEVER CATCH ZIM, MOTHERF***ER!"

Mia: "What's with you and cussing today?"

Tak: "Do I play it _well?_ And yes. Yes, I do."

Red: "OH HOLY GOD!"

Nny: ~walks in with blood on clothes and knives~ "I probably, most likely, might not have killed you."

Mia: "I WAS FRAMED! But okay." ~aims gun at foot~ ~rubber chicken comes out~ "You didn't say with what."

Gaz: ~walks in with blood on face and Justin Bieber's head in her hand~ "Who?"

Mia: "Uhh… OK! Now, we have Invader Misty.

'hey,he-ey, hey! guess what? AI WAZ DA RANDOM FANGIRL! Anyway, Nny texted me, and tell him I can't save him right now, cuza the chainsaw broke...:/ also Gaz: AI SHALL THROW YOU INTO THE NIGHTMARE WORLD OF NO RETURN! IT HAS PONIES, COKKIES, KITTIES, AND BARNEY! (wait, Nny killed barney...)and spongebob (wait Nny killed him too...damn) AND JUSTIN BEIBER!'

Um, Justin Bieber's dead. Nny killed him too."

Gaz: "YOU SHALL PAY! YOU SHALL ALL PAY!" ~is sucked into floor~

Mia: "Déjà vu, huh? Well, that's all for today, see you… Eh, when I feel like it. Tootles!"

**~Aim for the Head comes back on~**


	5. Chapter 5

**~When You're Evil plays~**

Mia: "HELLO PEOPLE! The announcer is on vacation, so, yeah. First up, we have Invader Aqua12.

'THANK GOD MILEY AND JUSTIN ARE DEAD! :D ...to bad thier CDs are still out there... :( ...and thank you Nny for killing the Teletubbies! :D'

I feel your pain."

Nny: "No problem."

Mia: "That was short. Now, we have Invader Nav.

'Yay, I have returned once more!

DIB: your so nice *gives brownie*

ZIM: *stands over menacingly* you DARE DISOBEY ME! I WILL UNLEASH A HELL UPON YOU LIKE NO ONE HAS EVER ENDURED! *sends to an underwater, meat filled room with the ghosts of Justin beiber, teletubies, hannah montana, barney ghost, ms. Bitters, spooky chiuahua, bloody GIR, senior diablo in cheer leader form, and rabid DIB fans* oh yes, I have demon powers!

RED: *gives brocoli* eat it!

PUR: *gives ice cream*

TAK:*gives new voot cruiser*

MIA: oh well, at least I have a profile! You rule!

GAZ: ZIM broke your gameslave!

NNY: I have impressive demon powers, do I not? *gives brainfreeies* do you still think !out DEVI?

GIR: *gives 50 tacos*!

Well, now that you all know how destructive my demon powers are, I suggest you DON'T tick me off! *smiles* the only people safe from them are GIR, DIB, and NNY. BYE! *hugs DIB*'

Creepy."

Dib: ~whispers~ "The CRAZIES!" ~nom nom nom~

Zim: "OH GOD! SUCH HORROR!"

Mia: "You know, I'm actually starting to like that little green guy." ~snaps fingers, Zim appears out of nowhere, unscathed~

Red: ~eats reluctantly~

Pur: "YAY! I'm loved!" ~nom nom nom~

Tak: "Sweet!"

Mia: "Why, thank you! Have you read my other stories?"

Gaz: "He shall pay!" ~walks over to Zim and beats the crap out of him~

Nny: ~scared~ Oh, yes, very impressive. And I do think about her. A lot." ~sighs~

Gir: "WOOOOHOOOO!" ~nom nom nom~

Mia: "Awwww… Now, we have StatusQuo990." ~Everyone shudders in memory of the traumatizing picture except Mia~ "She wrote,

'Glad i could freak everyone out ^_^

Gir: Hi Gir! *gives tacos, chocolate bubblegum smoothies, a Suckmonkey, Angry Monkey himself, and pigtoys* hehe ur so cute! I wuv u! *fangirl squeal*'"

Gir: "Awww, I wuvses you too!" ~Hugs~

Mia: "I cannot get over how cute you are! Well, now we have EmoCupcakeGirl. She wrote,

'Red: Aww why does everyone make Red Suffer? I love you Red you're my favorite! *hugs and gives donuts*

Purple: I like you too ^^ *hugs*

I want Red and Purple to sing Hot N Cold! :D

And that's all I have ^^;

Bye!'"

Red: "Yay! I feel loved now!" ~nom nom nom~

Pur: "What? I don't get donuts?"

Mia: "Sing."

Red & Pur: "Awwww, do we have to?"

Mia: ~nods~

Red & Pur:

"You change your mind like a girl changes clothes  
Yeah, you change your mind like a girl I would know  
And you always think, always speak cryptically  
I should know that you're no good for me

'Cause you're hot and you're cold  
You're yes and you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down

You're wrong when it's right  
You're black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We hug, we make up

You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
But you, you don't really wanna go, oh

'Cause you're hot and you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down

We used to be just like twins, so in sync  
The same energy now's a dead battery  
Used to laugh 'bout nothing, now you're plain boring  
I should know that you're not gonna change

'Cause you're hot and you're cold  
You're yes and you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down

You're wrong when it's right  
You're black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We hug, we make up

You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
But you, you don't really wanna go, oh

You're hot and you're cold  
You're yes and you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down

Someone call the doctor  
Got a case of a love disorder  
Stuck on a roller coaster  
Can't get off this ride

You change your mind like a girl changes clothes

'Cause you're hot and you're cold  
You're yes and you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down

You're wrong when it's right  
You're black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We hug, we make up

You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
But you, you don't really wanna go, oh

You're hot and you're cold  
You're yes and you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down"

~Mia puts vid on YouTube~

Pur: "Oh, god!"

Gaz: "WHINER!"

Mia: "Ok, next up, we have Invader Blunt. _He_ wrote,

'...before I start...I would like to say something...I AM A GUY! NOT A GIRL...A GUY! !

Now that that anger fueled point is out of the way. I Invader blunt, the sanest reviewer (sorry other reviewers...but you do give off a insane vibe), will ask the cast some questions!

Zim: yea...sorry about that...Never drinking and driveing a voot again...or at least till I steal tak's...I also blew up your base...I knew it was a bad idea to play "toss the nuke" with mini-moose...oh well! Enjoy being homeless! (and watch your mouth!)

Tak: I mean do you play good enough that it dose not cause peoples ears to bleed...

Red:...FISH SLAP! *slaps red with a large tuna*

Purple:...I sorta like you...but I do have to say you are one of the stupidest people ever...just saying

Mia: Oh holy god? are my reviews that bad to read?...anyway since you ducked out of your dare...AND called me a girl...I have quiet a dare for must kiss zim!...and if you don't? then nny will stab you instead!...I know both options are pretty bad...but I would go with nny...beacuse kissing zim would make you a Xenophile...

Dib: good choice...as I said earlier I crashed zim's voot and blew up his base...but I stole all his tech and his computer before I did it...want it?

Gaz: holy water burns?...cross slap! *slaps with a large wooden cross*

Everyone: have you ever seen the T.V horror show "Tales from the crypt?" if so...(probily not) what's your fav episode?

untill next time kiddies!

Invader blunt (THE GUY!)'

Hey, really sorry about that." ~Kisses Zim~ "BLEH!"

ZIM: "HOLY FISHPASTE!"

Mia: "That was a horrible SpongeBob imitation."

Tak: "I'm as good as VSQ!"

Red: "WHY DO PEOPLE LIKE HURTING ME? WAAAAAAA!"

Pur: "I know."

Dib: "HELL YEAH!"

Gaz: ~head comes off~ ~screws back on~

Everyone: ~O.o~

Mia: "I've never even heard of that. So, now we have Toxicruby!

'Here I am soliciting time again!(At least Im not a rabid fan girl...)

okay!now for my questions...

Zim- If you have access to Irken technology that can kill pretty much anything, why haven't you enslaved Earth yet?

Dib- I've heard that you had walking dead in your house,why?

Gaz- I stole'd your gameslaves, and your games and erased your hig scores and replaced them with pink girly stuff.

Nny- Why do you kill people

Purple- Your voice sounds funny

For Mia- Look I brought a cage and that chihuahua! Lock Zim with it and make everyone watch!Oh and can you bring Todd ?(Squee sounds much better though) But don't restrain him, innocent children shouldnt be hurt.

Bye!You guys will be hearing crazy stuff from me soon!'

Zim: "…"

Dib: "Wait… OH GOD! I LEFT THE SUMMONING BOOK OUT! THE HOUSE IS FLOODED WITH ZOMBIE PIECES BY NOW! OH MY F*CKIN' GOD!"

Gaz: "YOU SHALL PAY, MORTAL!"

Nny: "The world needs to be purged."

Pur: "Irken snacks have large amounts of Helium."

Mia: "Sorry, Zimmy." ~locks Zim in cage with Maddness~

Zim: "THE HORROR! OH MY-! LOOK AT IT! IT'S PURE… _DOOKIE!"_

Mia: ~snaps fingers~ ~Squee appears~

Squee: "Huh? Wha?"

Mia: "Don't worry, you're among friends." ~Squee sees an alien being attacked by a Chihuahua, More aliens, Nny, and a younger version of Nny~ ~faints~ "Well, that was kind of expected. Ok, now we have XxInvaderxEllasanaxX.

'Yay! I scare people!

Okay:

Nny: Please, please could you kill Miley Cyrus? Please!

Zim: Here's today's weapon. It's a pie! You must throw it at Dib!

Dib: TAKE THE PIE LIKE A MAN!

Gaz: Hmmm...let's see...dress up like a princess! Mwahahaha!

Gir: YAY YOU! *hands taco*

Tak: Okay Tak, since Gaz is already dressed like a princess, you will dress like a fairy.

And I am very weird :)'

Nny: "Gladly." ~walks out door with backpack~

Zim: "Ok…" ~throws pie at Dib~

Dib: "Mmm… blueberry!" ~licks lips~

Gaz: "Ok." ~wears Persephone outfit~ "She's the princess of the underworld."

Gir: "I love this show!"

Tak: "Ugh!" ~Puts on purple fairy outfit~

Mia: "Yes, yes you are, you sick, twisted person, you. Ok, now we have Invader Jemi.

'IDK why... but flaming hot cheetos make me HYPER! But soda doesn't... WTF?

Nevermind...

Dib: I wanna hug you! *hugs him* YAY! I've always wanted to hug you! I love you! (I dress like him now!) But I'm sorry I'm an Irken...

Nny: You are like my FREAKING ROLE MODEL! But I probably won't kill people.

Zim: Why are you so friking retarded? *Slaps him* USE YOUR BRAIN FOR ONCE!

Gir: I luvs you!

Tak: Whats up with your voice? I mean, have you ever heard yourself talk? That fact aside, I think you are pretty awesome!

Gaz: You are annoying. YOU WILL DIE! Jk, jk. But you ARE annoying.

Red: I'm your daughter! I'm not joking, I am.

Purple: Where's your sister, Violet? SHE'S MY MOM!

(Its a looooong story. I'll tell you later if you want)

Sorry, I gotta go watch some Invader Zim episodes online.

SEE YA! :)'

Dib: "YAY! I'm loved!"

Nny: ~walks in with two buckets of blood~ "I'm ok with that."

Zim: "BRAIN...WORKING… SO MUCH… DISUSE!" ~head fizzles~ "Duhhhhh…"

Gir: "Aww, I wuvses you too!

Tak: "I was brought up on the western side of Irk. They're much more civilized there. _They_ came from the eastern side."

Zim: "Duhhhh… Shiny!"

Red & Pur: "NO! IT'S MY DONUT! NO! IT'S MINE! NO-"

Gaz: "We will all die. It's true."

Red: "I have a daughter?"

Purple: ~to Red~ "YOU SLEPT WITH MY SISTER? THAT'S JUST SICK!" ~attacks~

Mia: "Ok, that's all the time we have, see you later! Probably…"

**~When You're Evil comes back on~**


	6. Chapter 6

**~Almost Human comes on~**

Christina: "Hello! I'm Christina. I'm going to be filling in for Mia while she's taking a break from hosting. She's right over there." ~Mia waves from seat~ "If you want to ask me questions later, you can. Mel's here, too, of course." ~taps head~ "Ok! First we have StatusQuo990. She wrote,

'WHY IS GIR SO SPOILED?

WAIT, WHY AM I SAYING THAT WHEN I SPOILED GIR MYSELF?

I DONT CARE IM GOING TO GIVE GIR A DARE! (cuz no one wants to!)

HEHE!

Gir: hug Gaz!

I cant do anything like 'zim, slap Gir' thats abuse and Gir is too cute to be abused! *gives box of tacos*

(just so people dont forget): FAT MAN IN A BLACK STRING BIKINI!

~SQ990~'

Because they LOVE him!"

Gir: "OK!" ~Hugs Gaz~ ~gets kicked by Gaz~

Everyone except Mia and Christina: ~shudders~

Christina: "What's the joke? Never mind. I probably don't wanna know. Ok, next up is Invader Blunt! He wrote,

'Hey there people from the IZ...and JTHM universes! It is I! invader blunt! with more torment and such!

Mia: YOUR A VOLTAIRE FAN? If I knew that I would have spared you from the kiss! I salute you for your good taste in music fellow Voltaire fan *military salute*

Dib: I'll send it to your house via airmail ^^

Gaz:...*evil grin* look what I have here! *hold's up gaz's gameslave*...*drops it and crushes under boot*

Red: enough with hurting you...I'm going to mess with your head, and your friends...MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Purple: *evil smile*

dude...sorry but your sister's easy...red told me so...and game me these! *holds up naked pics of violet*

Zim: dude...just wondering why...but why didn't you just blow the shit out of dib's house and kill him?...it would make your life a lot easier...just saying...*cough*yourmissioniscrap*cough*

Tak: you mean this violin? *holds up a pile of broken wood* I steped on it...

Gir: where dose all the food you eat go anyway?

tak and zim:...I'll give zim's ship back and tak a new violin if you sing Voltaire's when your evil...just want you too ^^ anyway tak take this temperaray volin...it will break after the song...if you two suck you will get nothing from me! NOTHING!

well one last thing...I want to scar you all for life...so look that this...good thing your blind MIA *show's pic of red and purplr haveing sex* yea...I had no idea those two rolled that way...

Invader blunt signing out!'"

Mia: "Voltaire is the reason I exist." ~military salute~

Dib: "Sweet."

Gaz: "Can I go to the... bathroom? I have something to take care of." ~pulls knife from Nny's pack~

Christina: "No. I don't quite trust you."

Red: "Oh, Irk."

Pur: "YOU TOOK PICTURES OF HER?"

Zim: "… WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT?"

Tak: "Yes, that violin!"

Gir: "IT GOES IN THE TOILET!"

Zim & Tak: ~sigh~

Tak: ~plays intro~

Zim:

"When the Devil is too busy  
And Death's a bit too much  
They call on me by name you see,  
For my special touch.  
To the Gentlemen I'm Miss Fortune  
To the Ladies I'm Sir Prize  
But call me by any name  
Any way it's all the same

I'm the fly in your soup  
I'm the pebble in your shoe  
I'm the demon in your bed  
I'm a bump on every head  
I'm the peel on which you slip  
I'm a pin in every hip  
I'm the thorn in your side  
Makes you wriggle and writhe And it's so easy when you're evil  
This is the life, you see  
The Devil tips his hat to me  
I do it all because I'm evil  
And I do it all for free  
Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need

While there's children to make sad  
While there's candy to be had  
while there's pockets left to pick  
While there's grannies left to trip down the stairs  
I'll be there, I'll be waiting 'round the corner  
It's a game. I'm glad I'm in it  
'Cause there's one born every minute  
And it's so easy when you're evil  
This is the life, you see  
The Devil tips his hat to me  
I do it all because I'm evil  
And I do it all for free  
Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need

I pledge my allegiance, to all things dark  
And I promise on my damned soul  
To do as I am told, Beelzebub  
Has never seen a soldier quite like me  
Not only does his job, but does it happily.

I'm the fear that keeps you 'wake  
I'm the shadows on the wall  
I'm the monsters they become  
I'm the nightmare in your skull  
I'm a dagger in your back  
An extra turn upon the rack  
I'm the quivering of your heart  
A stabbing pain, a sudden start.

And it's so easy when you're evil  
This is the life, you see  
The Devil tips his hat to me  
I do it all because I'm evil  
And I do it all for free  
Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need  
And I do it all for free  
Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need  
And I do it all for free  
Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need

It gets so lonely being evil  
What I'd do to see a smile  
Even for a little while  
And no one loves you when you're evil  
I'm lying through my teeth!  
Your tears are all the company I need!"

Christina: "Wow, that was great." ~sees picture~ "OH HOLY GOD!"

Zim: "It's like a car crash, you can't look away!"

Everyone except Christina, Zim, and Mia: "OH! THAT'S JUST SICK! EW!"

Christina: "Ok, THAT was gross. Ok, now we have CullenGirl14. She wrote,

'Mkay, I wanna dare Kit, to sing E.T by Katy Perry, to Marcus ^^ If you haven't heard the song yet because it's fairly new, please listen to it then have them sing it ^^

Christina: "Okay, Kit, you heard the vampire lover." ~gives microphone~

Kit: ~to Marcus~

"You're so hypnotising  
could you be the devil, could you be an angel  
your touch magnetizing  
feels like going floating, leave my body glowing

They say be afraid  
you're not like the others, futuristic lovers  
different DNA, they don't understand you

You're from a whole other world  
a different dimension  
you open my eyes  
and I'm ready to go, lead me into the light

Kiss me, k-k-kiss me  
infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison  
take me, t-t-take me  
wanna be your victim, ready for abduction  
boy, you're an alien, your touch so foreign  
It's supernatural, extraterrestrial

You're so supersonic  
wanna feel your powers, stun me with your lasers  
your kiss is cosmic, every move is magic

You're from a whole other world  
a different dimension  
you open my eyes  
and I'm ready to go, lead me into the light

Kiss me, k-k-kiss me  
infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison  
take me, t-t-take me  
wanna be your victim, ready for abduction  
boy, you're an alien, your touch so foreign  
It's supernatural, extraterrestrial

There is this transcendental, on another level  
boy, you're my lucky star  
I wanna walk on your wave length  
and be there when you vibrate  
for you I risk it all

Kiss me, k-k-kiss me  
infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison  
take me, t-t-take me  
wanna be your victim, ready for abduction  
boy, you're an alien, your touch so foreign  
It's supernatural, extraterrestrial

Extraterrestrial

Extraterrestrial

Boy, you're an alien, your touch so foreign  
It's supernatural, extraterrestrial"

~to Marcus~ "I still don't forgive you."

Christina: "Ok, ok, we get it, you're the queen of grudges. Can we move on now? Next up is Toxicruby.

'Guess who's back

Anyway...

Tak-So, if you are irken, and have never lived on Earth, why do you have a British accent?

Squee- Hi there!Can i ask, what is your residence number? If Nny lives at 777 do you live at 778 or 776?

Red&Purple- which one of you is smarter?

Gir- I made waffles!

Dib- Whats supertoast?

Zim- Why do you talk in 3rd person?'"

Tak: "I came from the western part of Irk. They're more civilized there."

Squee: "It's… Uh… 775."

Red: "I am!"

Pur: "Oh, so now, you think you're smarter than me, huh?"

Red: "No, no, that's not what I meant!" ~is tackled by Purple~

Gir: "TACOS!"

Dib: "It's a growth stimulant. It's more effective than steroids."

Zim: "I don't know…"

Christina: "Ok! Now we have Invader Aqua12.

'*literally falls from sky*...YAY I'M INSANE! :D ...now,I have one thing to say to Purple. ...Please don't go yelling at Red cuz' he slept with my aunt...O_O oh crap... heheh Suprise! ^_^'"

Pur: "...Am I missing something?"

Invader Aqua12: "...If your sister is my aunt then that means YOU are my DAD! :D *gives Purple a death hug* ...I'll post my fanfic soon so you'll understand more...*runs over to Nny and gives him a Cherry brainfreezy* ...you know you are hott right? ^_^' ...BAI EVERYBODY! *darts out the door*'"

Pur: "I have a daughter? Is your Mom hot? Is she tall?"

Nny: "Well, I wish _someone else_ would realize that!" ~looks at Emily across the room~

Emily: "In your dreams, psychopath."

Christina: "Ooh, on-set romance brewing!"

Emily: "NO! There is NOT!"

Christina: "Sure, whatever you say. Now, we have Invader Nav!

'Hey everyone! I am in a relatively good mood today, so don't fear! Dib: you called me crazy again. * tears* zim: WTF, you quoted SPONGEBOB! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? *slaps across the face* NEVER bring spongebob into the world of I.Z. AGAIN! Unless of course you wanna go back to the hell I made for you. Now with keef! Now, be nice to Dib! Red: hey, you and Pur sang a song I like! Now you both shall sing Best friend! Nny: you rule! Now, I'm writing a story were you get abducted by Zim, and I wanna run a scene by you. Tell me what you think. Everyone else too~~~ Nny was about to say something along the lines of "you do realize that I will hideously mutilate your little alien ass once I free myself, which I will manage to do because of all the useless sh*t in the garbage dump that is your mind you forgot to realize I am a homicidal maniac who kills jerks and a-holes like you every day, which you would have noticed if you'd actually taken a moment to look at my blood soaked body, splattered with the blood of my most recent kill, but I guess people like you, alien or human, don't take the time to actually look at people like me, and just assume I'll let you insult me or degrade me in public by walking on, but no, what you fail to realize is that long after your taunts or, in this case, "experiments" are over with, I can still hear your gritting voice, your hideous laughter, or see your twisted smile"~~~ what you all think? Squee: aw, your such a cute little kid! * gives lollipop* Tak: were did you end up after Zim shot you off into space? Gir: YOU'RE SO CUTE! Gaz: what did you think of the hell I sent Zim to? MIA: I haven't read many of your stories, but the ones I have I liked immensly! Dib: * gives cookie* I'm not crazy, I'm just a liitle unwell! Sing the song please! BYE, tell me what you all thought of my stories scene!'"

Mia: "Um, from author to author, you used blood soaked twice. Repetition is good if you're trying to get a point across in disbelief, but not so good in other uses. But I like the last sentence. Very descriptive. And which stories have you read?"

Dib: "NO! I didn't mean you! Please don't cry!" ~puts arm around shoulder~

Zim: "OW! My wonderful face!"

Red: "UGH! You do know he pretty much hates me right now."

Red & Pur:

"'Who ha who ha  
Nanananananana...Nanananana...  
have you ever been in love?  
he's my best friend, best of all best friends,  
do you have a best friend too? It tickles in my tummy  
he's so yummy yummy, hey, you should get a best friend too.  
who ha who ha  
hello baby, can i see a smile?  
i'm going to a party and it's gonna be wild, (ok)  
Can i come i am sitting alone?  
NO, friends are never alone, (that's right)  
Maybe some pretty girls are in your world,  
excuse me I could also girl,  
lately everyone is making fun  
Nananananana...  
he's my best friend best of all best friends,  
do you have a best friend to,  
it tickles in my tummy, he's so yummy yummy,  
hey, you should get a best friend too. (a best friend)  
who ha who ha  
(ah, hahahaha)  
who ha who ha ( nananananana...)  
who ha who ha  
Hola baby, let's go to the beach  
yea, girls in binki are waiting for me  
but i was hoping for a summer romance  
so why can't you take a chance? (ok)  
maybe some pretty girls are in your world,  
excuse me i could also be your girl,  
lately everyone is making fun  
Nananananana...  
he's my best friend, best of all best friends,  
do you have a best friend too?  
it tickles in my tummy he's so yummy yummy,  
hey you should get a best friend too. (a best friend)  
Who ha, who ha,who ha who ha( who ha, nanananana..)  
maybe some pretty girls are in your world,  
excuse(yea) me i could also be your girl,  
lately everyone is making fun...  
let's get this party on, hit me with lazer gun  
eww woah woah ( c'mom boys)  
who ha who ha who ha  
eww woah woah  
you should get a best friend too,  
he's my friend best of all best friends,  
do you have a best friend too?  
it tickles in my tummy he's so yummy yummy,  
hey you should get a best friend too ( a best friend).  
who ha who ha  
who ha who ha ( he's sooooo sweet, nananananana...)  
Ahhh...choo'"

(Sorry if this wasn't the one you were thinking of.)

Mia: "That was strange."

Christina: "Very. Ok, now we've got Mellon The Chipmunk. Not the name I would have chosen, but ok.

'-DARES-

Dib: I LOVE YOUU! *hugs and kisses* I'm really nice so have a suckmonkey and ghost evidence! *gives* Say hedgehogs are super special awesome! (See? I'm nice! *evil grin*)

Zim: Sing "I am Retarded". You're cool, but Dib's cuter and better.

Gaz: Dance the Caramelldansen!

Tak: You! YOU SUCK! Get locked in a room with the Jonas Brothers for two chapters!

-TRUTH-

Red and Purple: How did you guys become the Almighty Tallests?

GIR: Why are piggys SO cute? *gives over 9000 piggys*'"

Dib: "So many fangirls! Hedgehogs are super special awesome."

Zim: "'I am retarded ded did dead did dead did did did did  
I am retarded(xlike a million).'"

Christina: ~yawn~ "That was boring."

Gaz: "Never. I'm going to the nightmare world. Now with Keef!"

Christina: "I'm sorry, we can't have her locked up for two chapters. How about the rest of this one?" ~puts Tak in the HORRIBLE room~

Red: "DUH! We're both amazingly tall!"

Pur: "Yeah!"

Gir: "I DON'T KNOW! PIGGIES!" ~dives into pile of pigs~

Christina: ~giggles~ That's so cute! Ok, now we have emorocker.

'first timer so i may be boring dib:i love the paranormal!so i must love you. yay!*does the happy dance* NNY:OMG you killed justen beiber,hannah montana,and mily cirus yay you are now my new roll model will you go kill lady gaga please i found out she is actualy a he. zim: yes i love this show, i'm an invader zim addict(no not crazy fangirl.) gir: omg i love you i has so many shirts with your face on it(with him i am a fangirl.) tak: you sound british! cool. gaz: i bet my brothers cane beat you at gameslave(not a threat from me but could you send them to the underworld please.) red: i now make you related to the ALMITY INVADER ZIM* LAGHS EIVLY AND KICKS HIM IN HEAD* PURPLE: OMG! you have a sister(can i meet her?) mia: yes i shall dare you to sing barbie girl! everyone: i dare you to sing "THE CATALIST" by the amazing LINKIN PARK *CLAPS WILDLY* YAY IM OUT AND IF ANY ONE ASKS I AM A GIRL! (LONGEST REVEW EVER SO YOU ALL GET SMILY FACE STIKERS! BYE-BYE.'"

Dib: "More fangirls?"

Nny: "Ok. My pleasure." ~walks out door~

Christina: "Wait. She's a HE?"

Zim: "Yes, yes, of course. How could you NOT love ZIM?"

Gir: "YAY! I HAVE FANS!"

Tak: "No, I'm Western Irkish."

Red: "OH GOD!"

Pur: "I… honestly don't know."

Mia: "YOU EVIL EVIL B!TCH!

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dollie  
You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour and pain  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky-panky

You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours, oooh whoa

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again  
Hit the town, fool around, let's go party

You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours  
You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

I HATE YOU!"

Tak: ~Plays intro on temporary violin~

Everyone:

"God bless us everyone  
We're a broken people living under loaded gun  
And it can't be outfoght  
It can't be outdone  
It can't out matched  
It can't be outrun  
No

God bless us everyone  
We're a broken people living under loaded gun  
And it can't be outfoght  
It can't be outdone  
It can't out matched  
It can't be outrun  
No

And when I close my eyes tonight  
To symphonies of blinding light  
(God bless us everyone  
We're a broken people living under loaded gun  
Oh)  
Like memories in cold decay  
Transmissions echoing away  
Far from the world of you and I  
Where oceans bleed into the sky

God save us everyone,  
Will we burn inside the fires of a thousand suns?  
For the sins of our hand  
The sins of our tongue  
The sins of our father  
The sins of our young  
No

God save us everyone,  
Will we burn inside the fires of a thousand suns?  
For the sins of our hand  
The sins of our tongue  
The sins of our father  
The sins of our young  
No

And when I close my eyes tonight  
To symphonies of blinding light  
(God save us everyone,  
Will we burn inside the fires of a thousand suns?  
Oh)  
Like memories in cold decay  
Transmissions echoing away  
Far from the world of you and I  
Where oceans bleed into the sky

Like memories in cold decay  
Transmissions echoing away  
Far from the world of you and I  
Where oceans bleed into the sky

Lift me up  
Let me go (x10)

God bless us everyone  
We're a broken people living under loaded gun  
And it can't be outfoght  
Can't be outdone  
It can't out matched  
It can't be outrun  
No

God bless us everyone  
We're a broken people living under loaded gun  
And it can't be outfoght  
Can't be outdone  
It can't out matched  
It can't be outrun"

Christina: "I love that song! Ok, now we have randomperson!

'*runs in* awwwwww, i missed an update! :( and a word to the wise, NEVER agree to babysit 20 kids ranging from 11 to 3 mo. EVER! on the bright side, i got 20 bucks! anyway, im tired, so, hellhounds? attack dib and the tallest. *yawns and walks off stage* bye'

I'll keep that in mind."

Dib & Tallests: "AAAAGGHH! BAD DOGS! BAD DOGS!"

Christina: "Ok, we have one more review. It's from XxX-Curly-Wurly-XxX, and they wrote,

'Hehehe this is funny xD

YES! You`ve destoyed the Bieber! I`ve been waiting for this day ^_^

Tak: *slaps her in the face with some meat covered in barbeque sauce* Now, how do YOU like it? :D

Dib: I dare you to go into a room with a moose! XD It`s time to face your moosey fate, DIB! Have fun ^^

Gir: Tell me a story :3

Red and Purple: *waves* Hello :D How old are you two in Earth years?

Zim: Same as above :D

Toodles~ :)'"

Tak: ~sizzling~ "Not much, actually."

Dib: "NOOOO! THE MOOOOOSE!"

Gir: "It's called the Ugly Barnacle. Once, there was an ugly barnacle. He was so ugly, that everyone died! The end!" ~Smiles stupidly~

Red & Pur: "We're both about 39."

Zim: "Zim is 16 in Earth-years!" (Well, in my stories.)

Christina: "OK! Now we have Invader Jemi!

'YAY! I'M BACK! AND I HAD FLAMIN' HOT CHEETOS!

Gir: You are my second favorite character on a TV show, EVER! (Dib is the first!)

Red: Don't forget my twin sister, Nara!

Dib: YOU WILL ALWAYS BE LOVED! (By me!)

Nny: I wanna hug you! But then you'd kill me, right?

Tak: I understand that. But still... your voice annoys me...

Gaz: Whats up with your hair? ITS PURPLE! I HATE PURPLE! (Offence intended, Purple.)

Zim: Why did you date my sister? WHY, DEFECT? *slaps him* Sorry... I got a little carried away...

(I FORGOT SOMETHING!)

Red: Violet is mad at me because I have aqua-blue eyes... are you mad at me too?

Dib: I FORGOT TO GIVE YOU A HUG! *Gives hug* I wanna stay wiff you... pweese? *Starts to cry*

(If you say yes, YAY! If you say no, YOU'RE SO MEAN! You're probably gonna say no... WAAAAAAH!)

Squee: I'm sorry, I forgot you! You're almost as adorable as Dib(And Gir, lets not forget Gir!)!

I'm bored now... I gotta go yell at Cami for replacing Tany's brain with a stuffed puppy doll. Yeah, I can't explain it either. (Don't worry, they're both SIR units.) 

Bye!'"

Gir: "YAY! TAQUITOS!"

Red: "Oh, god… I have two kids?"

Dib: "The crazies… JK! Thanks."

Nny: "I might not possibly completely totally kill you."

Tak: "Not my problem."

Gaz: "I have my mother's hair…" ~falls silent~

Pur: "But I'm your uncle!"

Zim: "I did?"

Red: "No, of course not…"

Dib: "You would have to ask my dad."

Squee: "I honestly would rather be ignored."

Christina: "K, now we have XxInvaderxEllasanaxX. She wrote,

'Hehe :) That was a smart move Gaz. Smart move.

Zim, today's weapon is a brick. Go nuts!

Dib, TAKE THE BRICK LIKE A MAN!'

She's insane, isn't she?"

Mia: ~nods~

Zim: ~drops brick on Dib~

Dib: "OW! That actually hurt that time!"

Christina: "Alright, now we have-"

~video cuts off~

**~Almost Human plays~**


	7. Chapter 7

**~Ya Shosla s Uma plays~**

Announcer: "Welcome back to Invader Zim Insanity! With your hosts, Christina and Mia!"

Christina: "Hey peoples! Ok, first off, we have StatusQuo990!" ~shudders~

"'Zim: *dumps bucket of water*

Dib: be forced to watch fat ppl in speedos or skimpy bikinis/ eating mcdonalds/ bellyflopping/ (tiny voice) having sex... Hehe!

Gaz: YOU TOO! *throws Gaz in the room with Dib*

Tak: hmm... A toughie... Kiss Zim! And not a peck as you would with old ppl, but a (stressed words) slow... Passionate... Affectionate... Loving...( so many adjectives!) kiss! If you hesitate or pull away, i might throw you in the room with Gaz and Dib!

Gir: sorry, but this is a torture show. Whatever gir receives from other reviewers shall be confiscated and distributed to the other cast members. (sorry Gir!)

Well, arent i evil today...

Marcus, Emily, Christina, and Kit will join Gaz And Dib (and possibly Tak)

Tallest Purple: ok im feeling devious... Go kiss Red! Why wont you! Invader Blunt( or someone else, sorry) said you had sex with Red and even had photographcal evidence of it. JUST FRIGGIN KISS RED! MIA! SINCE CHRITINA IS BEING TORTURED WITH FATTIES YOU UPLOAD THE VIDEO ON YT!

Tallest Red: HAPPILY RETURN THE KISS!

Now... Mia *grins wickedly* i have a little question... Hehe... When you were hosting the show a little earlier... How were you able to read the dares from other reviewers out loud?

Ok! I actually dared the IZ cast and OCs... Now for the JTHM cast... You guys are lucky! Im leaving you as u stand! GOODBYE!

~SQ990~'"

Zim: "AGH! IT BURNS! The pain!"

Dib: "AAAAAAH! THAT'S JUST NOT RIGHT!"

Gaz: "Foolish mortal!"

Tak: "NO!" ~Kit pushes button on mind control device~~Tak kisses Zim~~stops kissing after two minutes~ "UGH! Happy?"

Gir: "TAQUITOS!"

Marcus, Emily, Christina & Kit: "NO! MY EYES!"

Tallests: ~kiss~ ~to each other~ "OH MY GOD, YOU'RE BI!"

Mia: "Have you ever heard of Braille?

Ella: "Yay! She forgot me!" ~sits and watches the mayhem ensue~ "Now, we have XxInvaderxEllasanaxX.

':D yes, indeed I am

Zim: Today's weapon is a choice between a shovel and a baseball bat. Your choice.

Dib: WHINER! Here's a fun dare for you...you will dance the macarena in a grass skirt. Mwahahahahahaha!

Gaz: You will be forced to sing "Ignorance" by Paramore!

Gir: Here, you get a piggy for being awesome! *hands piggy*'"

Zim: "Um, baseball bat." ~lightly taps Dib with it~

Dib: "Ow?" ~dances in grass skirt~

Gaz: ~sigh~

"If I'm a bad person, you don't like me  
Well, I guess I'll make my own way  
It's a circle, a mean cycle  
I can't excite you anymore

Where's your gavel? Your jury?  
What's my offense this time?  
You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me  
Well, sentence me to another life

Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
'Cause you know we're not the same  
No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same

We're the friends who stuck together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good  
It's good, it's good

Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

You treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend

This is the best thing that could've happened  
Any longer and I wouldn't have made it  
It's not a war, no, it's not a rapture  
I'm just a person but you can't take it

The same tricks that, that once fooled me  
They won't get you anywhere  
I'm not the same kid from your memory  
Well, now I can fend for myself

Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
'Cause you know we're not the same  
No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same

Yeah, we used to stick together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good  
It's good, it's good

Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

You treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend

Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

You treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out."

Gir: "Yay!" ~piggy is taken away~ "Why my piggy? WHY? I LOVDED YOU PIGGY! I LOVDED YOU!"

Mia: "Sorry, Gir. StatusQuo's orders. Ok, now we have Toxicruby.

'*Twitch*Guess who's back and hasn't slept?

o3o

Okayz..

Zim- Why did you go and blow up half of the military training planet?

Tak- I like your voice. I stole your ship from Dib's garage, it's in the security system tried to kill me though, thanks to Zim for reactivating it...

Dib- You do look sorta like Nny, if he were obssessed with the paranormal instead of mudering people, and was younger...Do you want to kill people?

Gaz- *Holds up an action replay or gameslave and a microSD*This SD card holds all of the save states from your gameslave games you shall do my bidding, for about two reviews after this or I wont give it to you.

Squee- I brought your bear thing. Your parents let me walk right in, as oong as I didn't break anything. Ph, and nailbunny's still on your wall.

Nny: I heard screaming from your left soomeone and a real do you get your hair to look so cool?

Now to the hosts- Can I come on the show for the next one or two rounds?Just to torture thems?Please?'

Well," ~sigh~ "I guess."

Zim: "THE VENDING MACHINE WAS HOLDING MY CHUPS HOSTAGE! _Something_ had to be done!"

Tak: "Wow, thank you! Sorry about that."

Dib: "I want to kill Zim, does he count as a person?"

Gaz: "I am your humble servant. Dammit."

Squee: ~gasp~ "SHMEE!" ~hugs bear~ "I thought Nailbunny was on Nny's wall?"

Nny: "I'll take care of them as soon as this PSYCHO lets me go! And I guess I just don't brush it…"

Christina: "Ok, now we have Invader Blunt!

'* a small TV lowers and show's me lying in the wreckage of a crashed voot* *sit up*

Ugh...nice try gaz...but I'm still alive and well ^^ anyway on with the show! I invader blunt have more questions, stuff, and requests for the cast!

Gir:...I've always wanted to do this...HIKE! *punts gir through a window* IT's good!

gaz: again nice try...but I'm...unkillable (lol...inside joke) anyway are you a member of the vampire club? (lol...voltaire joke)

Red:...since you've been screwing purples sister...you must have those! *knees in the groin*

Purple:...wow...your sis must be a hoe ^^ anyway here's some doughnuts...*cough*thati'vepoisend*cough*

Zim:...NO VOOT FOR YOU!

Tak:...impressive...here's your violin *hands over case* oh BTW that voot in the background...that's yours ^^ gaz blew it up though

Dib:...can you stab people with your hair scythe?

Tak and Zim:...can't think of a better song for you two to sing...sing voltaire's stuck with you!

Anyway that's all for now...till next time!

Invader blunt signing out'"

Gir: "WWWEEEEEEE!" ~flies through window~

Gaz: "No."

Red: "Oh!" ~falls to ground~

Pur: "No, thanks, I'm still on the diet… WAAAA!"

Zim: "WHAT? I was perfect!"

Tak: "Oh, thank- WHAT?"

Dib: "... I don't know. I've never tried."

Tak: ~plays intro~

Tak:  
You're a slob, It's such a bore,  
Your underwear strewn on the floor.

Zim:  
and you're a packrat, most extreme,  
our house is full of magazines.

Tak:  
the toilet's broke, and yet I bet,  
his majesty ain't fixed it yet.

Zim:  
you're one to talk, sleepyhead,  
and get your fat ass out of bed.

(chorus)  
both:  
oh but in the eyes of god,  
we said our vows before the pews.  
"not until death may we part"

Zim:  
so until then I'm stuck with you.

Tak:  
you swore that you'd be true to me,  
but gave me infidelity.

Zim:  
why should I give a tinker's cuss?  
she was your sister, what's the fuss?

Tak:  
well then, let's propose a truce.  
what's good for gander is good for goose.

Zim:  
hey now that's different, you took to bed,  
my favorite dog and all my friends! 

Everyone: 0.o

(chorus)  
both:  
oh but in the eyes of god,  
we said our vows before the pews.  
"not until death may we part"  
so until then I'm stuck with you.  
oh but in the eyes of god,  
we said our vows before the pews.  
"not until death may we part"

Tak:  
this is my curse, I said "I do."  
better or worse I'm stuck with you.

Tak:  
you poked my eye, I wear a patch.  
I should have given you one to match.  
Voltaire:  
did you forget, you got me back?  
you chopped my thumb off with an axe.

Tak:  
you drowned my kittens one by one.  
you looked like you were having fun.

Zim:  
you stabbed my mother, in the chest  
with a korean bayonet!

(chorus)  
both:  
oh but in the eyes of god,  
we said our vows before the pews.  
"not until death may we part"  
so until then I'm stuck with you.  
oh but in the eyes of god,  
we said our vows before the pews.  
"not until death may we part"  
Zim:  
this is my curse, I said "I do."  
lest you die first I'm stuck with you.

Tak:  
and now I lie here in the grave.  
I pray to god my soul to save.  
and in the darkness of the tomb,  
I'm glad I'm lying next to you.

Zim:  
and as I lay here 6 feet down  
my body buried under ground.  
in this dank, and dreary cold,  
I'm just glad I'm not alone.

(chorus)  
both:  
oh but in the eyes of god,  
we said our vows before the pews.  
"not until death may we part"  
so until then I'm stuck with you.  
oh but in the eyes of god,  
we said our vows before the pews.  
"not until death may we part"  
Tak:  
I'm not sad i said, "I do."  
both:  
I'm just glad I was stuck with you.

Mia: "Aww, how… Sweet? Anyway, now we have Dark Skitty Power!

'Lol that was a funny chapter!

Okey everyone, prepare to meet your DOOM! (I promise not to do a lame one like from the beginning...)

Tallests: YOU DRIVE MEH CRAAAAZY idk whether you're cool or not XP RAAAAH okay I dare u two to stand on your square green heads for the whole chapter XD blood rushing to head much?

Zim: You pwn some serious face. Soooo... I dare u to explain what you think of everyone (Dib, Gir, Nny, Christina, Mia, etc) WITHOUT USING PUT-DOWNS. one put-down and into the watery, meat-filled pit of DOOM you go! =D

Dib: You pwn just as much as Zim. Dare... Oooh! Have a swordfight with my Pikachu! * Pikachu appears* RARR (Hello I will destroy you with my geeky Pokémon powers PIKACHU!) Yes I do like Pokémon. WOO!

Tak: Try some of this. *Hands sake* I have more if you'd like. =]

Gaz: Where can I get a GameSlave?

Nny: You're so cool. *Hands fillerbunny* I found this on the ground what is it?

Christina: Let Mel give a few dares to everyone!

Everyone: GROUP HUG! WOOO!

Okee that's all for now!

I hope it wasn't lame!

Bye!

~Dark Skitty Power'"

Tallests: ~grumble and stand on their heads~

Zim: "They're all… nice."

Dib: "uh, ok?" ~slices off the yellow mouse's head~

Tak: "Agh! It burns my throat!"

Gaz: "Videogame Outhouse."

Nny: ~scratches head~ "I have no f*cking clue."

Christina: "Ok." ~Mel projects herself from Christina's eye~

Mel: _Hi. Ok, um… _~thinks~_ this isn't something I'm programmed for, so… Uh, Dib, go dress up like a girl or something. Zim, sing the Cucumber song. I have no clue who any of you are except my boss and my programmer. Sorry if I completely sucked at this._

Mia: "It's ok. Now we have Invader Nav!

'*walks in* *sigh* only after I sent my last review did I see the slip up in my scene. Don't blame me, I was typing on an ipod! Weird, yes?

DIB: aw, I forgive you! *hugs, kisses on cheek* *gives hershey bar*

ZIM: *slaps across the face again* DON'T YOU DARE DISOBEY ME AGAIN! I said be nice to DIB, not to throw a BRICK at him! *sends to the hell again* and this time in has malfunctioning SIR units!

GAZ: I like your hair!

RED: *gives doughnut* I think I'm being too hard on you.

PUR: *gives bucket of water* :)

TAK: I can't play an instrument for crap! I can sing pretty good though.

GIR: do you know what BLOODY GIR is?

SQUEE: I know you'd rather be left alone, but I just wanna let you know, that no matter what people say to you, you can't let it get to you. I know what its like to go through verbal abuse, so I get it. Just hang in there, and don't give up. *hands him SHMEE*

Well, after that heart warming fluff piece, I must be on my way! *hugs DB, gives NNY a frooty pop* BYE EVERYONE! Oh, and MIA, that was the right song!'

Yay! I got it right!"

Dib: "I like this girl." ~nom nom nom~

Zim: "IT IS NOT ZIM'S FAULT! I WAS FORCED TO! You're not the only one with demon powers, you know!"

Gaz: "Ok."

Red: "Ooh!" ~nom nom nom~

Pur: "Heh heh heh!" ~throws water on Red~

Tak: "I can't sing worth crap. But Tia's pretty good. She can sing in Russian."

Gir: "WHAT IS IT?"

Squee: ~looks at both bears~ I have two Shmees?"

Nny: ~licks popsicle~

Christina: "Ok, now we have a new reviewer, Jay the psychopath! She wrote,

'OMG! This fic has everything I could ever want! Voltaire, torture, and ZIM!

Zim: *kisses* I love you! *gives voot back*

Dib: Enjoy the dimension of pure DOOKIE! *puts him there*

Tak: Youre as awesome as Zim! *fixes the voot that invader blunt blew up*

Tallests: SCREW YOU! I want you two to make out. Have fun!

Gaz: DOOKIE! *throws her with Dib*

Gir: YOU GET COOKIES! *gives giant pile of cookies*

Mel: (can we dare Mel?) How does tactile abilities in a hologram work?

And you all get to do the caramelldansen in the MEAT RAIN! Except Zim and Tak.'"

Zim: "Yes! It's about time someone realized the amazingness of ZIM!"

Dib: "OH! THE SMELL! UGH!"

Tak: "I like her."

Tallests: "Oh, but we already did today!"

Tia: ~walks in~ "Well, do it again!" ~pushes heads together~

Mia: "I was wondering when you would get here!" ~hugs Tia~

Tia: "Please don't do that."

Gaz: "Ew! Gross!"

Gir: "NOO!" ~cookies are taken away~

Mel: _Well, the light particles in my hologram are condensed and made partially solid. The system's not completely operational, so I'm only solid for short periods of time. However, once Bryan gets back to work on my software, I'll be able to lift about forty pounds for a duration period of 20 minutes._

Everyone: ~does Caramelldansen in meat rain~

Mia: "That's a strange feeling, isn't it? Now we have Invader Jemi.

'HI AGAIN! Its me! (With Nara!) Shut up, Nara.

I can't believe that you... oh, nevermind.

Dib: In my oneshot I'm writing, you die. Sorry, but I need it to be EXTREMELY sad. And if Zim died in my story, everyone would have a party. (Except me!) Yeah, whatever.

Nny: Torture Zim in the most horrible and painful way possible, please! (No! Not Zim!) Yes! Now, SHUT UP NARA!

Purple: I will unleash Tater-Tot, the deranged/murderous kitten, upon you! (I would not want to wish my worst enemy that fate. Good luck Purple.) Do not be deceived by her cuteness! I made that mistake once... *Releases an adorable orange kitten onto the stage, then it starts to attack Purple* And she's worse than Nny! Have fun!

Gaz: Sorry. I didn't mean to say that.

Red: Nara wants to say hi. (Hi Dad! BTW, smoke machines are better than lasers!) No they aren't! (Yes they are!) Nuh-uh! Now shut up!

(Jemi, Cami is trying to replace Tany's brain again!) Ugh... I guess I have to leave now.

Bye!'

Hey, if you need help writing something heartbreaking, I could help. I'm really good at that sort of thing."

Dib: "Oh, come on! That's not fair!"

Nny: "Can I kill him?"

Mia: "NO!"

Nny: "Aw…" ~drags Zim to other room~

Zim: "NO!" ~flails arms~ "NO! NOT HIM!" ~screams heard in other room~

Pur: "It's a cat… thing." ~pokes cat~ ~cat scratches furiously at face~ "GAH!"

Gaz: "Don't worry. I'll call the demons off."

Red: "Mutiny! My own daughter voting against me!"

Christina: "Ok, ok, we get it, you have family problems. Moving on! This is from Moontoy.

'Nny: omg you killed all the people I hate ! O.o I love you again ( run and jumps in his lap ) can you do 2 things for me pweeasssseee you kill the johnos brothers,and sakura pleaseee and 2. Can I follow you and help kill people for 5 chapters please we can kill all there fans! Zim/dib ...*evil smirk* I want you too to be handcuffed together 4 2 chapters! Tak : your cool an I do like your accsent gir: I WUV YOU! * hands waffle* Dib: I'm into paranormal now because of you! My family thinks in crazy now ... It's great! Red/pur:... BURN! *tried bucket of water on them. K almost done gaz:*hands gaz a GS56 k! You all get nachos! Exept the tallest YOU SUCK!( hands nny a bucket of blood kisses him and follows to wall. MOONTOY IS OUT with Nny =^*^='"

Nny: ~comes out of torture room~ "Uh… Who's Sakura? And, yeah, I guess. Just don't get too ahead of yourself or you'll end up like poor Mmy."

Zim: ~stumbles out of room, dripping with green blood~ "I don't want to be Dibbed with Chain-monkey tortilla." ~faints~ ~is chained to Dib~

Tak: "Thank you."

Gir: "NO! MY WAFFLE!" ~waffle is taken away~

Red & Pur: "AGH! IT BURNS!"

Gaz: "Nice!"

Everyone except Tallests: ~nom nom nom~

Tallests: "Ohh…"

Mia: "Ok! Now we have Nara's the Bestest. Three guesses who it is?"

Zim: "Ooh! Ooh! Is it General Face?" (Inside joke XD)

Mia: "No.

'Cough, cough... oh jeez, sorry. I haven't been feeling well lately. Stupid human 'Common cold', or whatever its called. Did my sister annoy you guys?

Zim: ZIM! *hugs him* Hi... *blushes*

Dib: You might wanna watch out for those rabid Zim fan-girls... *pushes him into a crowd of Zim fan-girls, and whistles inoccently*

(Hey! That wasn't nice, Nara!) Jemi, you weren't nice to Zim. Why should I be nice to Dib?

Red: Hey dad! I have to honestly say, that you are waaaaaaay more annoying than Purple.

Purple: WAFFLE! OMG ITS WAFFLE! WAAAAFFLE! *Hugs him* Hi Waffle! (It IS Waffle! I'm so sorry I was mean to you! WAAAAAFFLE!)

Gir: HEY LOOK, ITS WAFFLE! *Points to Purple*

Nny: My sister says she can kill you. (No I didn't! But... I have to admit, I CAN kill him...)

I ran out of stuff to use... bye, I guess. BYE WAFFLE! (Bye Waffle!)'"

Zim: "Who are you? Oh! Oh, yeah."

Dib: "AGH! They stole my shirt! And my Glasses! And they cut off my hair!" ~comes back onto stage~ ~buttons up trenchcoat~

Christina: "OMIGOD IT'S NNY! Oh. No, wait. It's just Dib."

Red: "Hello, daughter I just found out I have."

Pur: "I'm a waffle?"

Gir: "WAFFLE!" ~tries to bite Pur~

Nny: "I don't doubt she could."

Mia: "Ok, that's all we have for today… Bye!"

~Everyone dances in meat rain again~

**~Ya Soshla s Uma comes back on~**


	8. Chapter 8

~Down to Earth plays~

Announcer: "Hello! And welcome back to INVADER ZIM INSANITY! With your hosts, Mia and Christina!"

~Curtain rises~ ~Christina is missing~

Mia: "Well, where did Christina go now? Whatever. Ok, now we have Invader Aqua12!

'ok since I haven't dared anybody for a while...

Zim: ...*throws Madness with a steak tied to him at zim* LIVE WITH IT! ^_^

Dib: ...*holds up a haunted gummy bear* If you kis Gaz on the cheek (i'm not a pervert) you shall have this! :)

Gaz: ...FEAR! ...Listen to JB songs for the rest of the show! XD

Gir: TACOOOOO! *hands Krazy Taco bag* ^_^

Purple: ...You may be my dad but still...go watch an episode of the Teletubbies! XD

Red:DITTO! *throws in room with purple*

Nny: ...I'm more scared of you than Gaz...*gives giant bear hug*

KTHXBAI! *vanishes with a puff of smoke*'"

Zim & Nny: "THE MADDNESS! THE MADDNESS!" ~Zim runs around screaming~ ~Nny runs to other side of room~

Dib: "Um… If I kiss you, am I going to the nightmare world?"

Gaz: "Yes."

Dib: ~kisses Gaz on cheek lightly then runs out of room screaming, "SHE'S GONNA GET ME!"~

Gaz: "Foolish mortal! I will destroy you all!" ~Fireballs shoot out of hands~

Gir: "Can I keep this? PWEASE? I'm STARVING!"

Mia: "Of course!" ~Gir eats ravenously~

Pur & Red: "So- Boring!- Lost-ability-to-speak-complete-sentences! AAGH! WE'RE MELTING! WE'RE MELTING!"

Nny: "Um… Why does everyone hug me?"

Mia: "Ok, now we have StatusQuo990!

'Hey, thanx for reminding me that i forgot Lyn and Ella! You can watch the fatties eating, wearing skimpy swimwear, etc that Dib, Gaz, Marcus, Christina, etc had to suffer through!

Gir: *gives waffles* sorry about the last chapter. Can u forgive me?

Tallests: hm... I dare...*points at purple* YOU to get rid of all your donuts on the massive. Or else... You watch the fattie clip with the remaining OCs.

Mia: BRAILLE! OF COURSE! I FORGOT!

TILL NEXT TIME!

~SQ990~'

That was kinda silly of you."

Gir: "WAFFLES! I like you!" ~hugs~

Lyn: "Nice going, Ella!" ~smacks Ella's head~ "Oh Holy Kym! That's DISGUSTING!"

Ella: "AGH! NO!"

Pur: "Hmm… ok!" ~eats every last donut on the Massive~ ~Mouth full~ "You didn't say how."

Mia: ~sigh~ "Alright, let's just move on. Now, Toxicruby!

'I want to answer Squee's is on Nny's wall.I foundthis bunny on the sidewalk.

Gaz-Dress up in a maid costume a serve everyone snacks

Nny- I heard you killed someone who was copying deserved it.

Dib- Why do you have suh huge glasses?*Points to own glasses, thin and normal*Im not normal and I wear normal you're insane so get normal glasses.

Zim-Hug?

Red-Your name is stupid, now dance a slow dance with purple.(you get to wear th dress)'"

Squee: "What the heck is it!"

Gaz: "Grrrr…" ~does~

Nny: "He didn't realize that I'm supposed to be the villain here. I mean, do I look like Superman?"

Dib: "I got them from my dad. He wears goggles all the time, which is a lot weirder than big glasses."

Zim: "NEVER!" ~glances at moldy turkey(WTF?)~ ~glances at Kit, with laser gun~ "Um, I mean, of course you may hug the amazing ZIM!"

Red: "NO! I'M HATED!" ~dances with dress on and with Purple~

Mia: "Cool. Ok, so now we have Invader NAV!

'Who's happy that I'm back! Dib: aw, you like me! *hugs* Zim: FEAR MY DEMON POWERS! Now say " I'm a happy squirrel!" Red: now I get to torture you! Everyone, ATTACK HIM WITH SHARPIES! Respect my authority! ( inside joke with my brother!) Pur: what did you think when you realized you were sharing the rank of tallest with someone? Tak: just to let you know, I don't support ZaTr. *gives cookie* Gaz: you didn't answer my question, what did you think of the hell I made? Nny: you can borrow the hell whenever you like! MIA: I promised not to tell anyone my real name, but it's Mia too! CRAP, I broke another promise with myself! *sigh* *sends self to the hell* (screams are heard)'"

Author: "Um, Mia's not my real name. It's my cousin's… And why does everyone call me 'MIA'? It's Mia."

Dib: "Yeah, ok. I'm just glad you're not mad at me anymore." ~hugs back~

Zim: "I'm a happy squirrel?"

Red: "OW! THESE HURT!" ~Is now covered every square inch in scribbles~

Mia: "I get the joke, BTW."

Pur: "Well, Red WAS my best friend, so I honestly didn't mind."

Tak: "Yay! Someone sane!" ~nom nom nom~

Gaz: "It's… acceptable."

Nny: "Cool! Can I go play in it? Huh? Can I, can I can I?"

Mia: "Uh… Knock yourself out. Ok, now we have Invader Jemi.

'OMT Hi again!

Purple: ARE YOU STUPID? Your voice actor also does Waffle's voice in Catscratch. SO YOU ARE NOW WAFFLE!

Dib: OMT! You somehow miraculously survived! I dunno... I didn't want you to die.

Zim: *slaps him, AGAIN* I have to admit, you are pretty awesome. For one reason only. Without you, we wouldn't have Gir!

Gir: TOQUITOS! Does you wants them? *gives toquitos*

Red: Who the HECK are you? I'm just kidding, but one day, I'll be taller than you... AND THEN YOU'LL PAY! YOU WILL ALL PAY! MWAHAHAHA! I'm sorry. I don't know what made me say that...

Nny: I can kill you! (Yes she can...) I KNOW I CAN!

I need a hug... I'm depressed... I feel lonely. Any character, except Zim and Purple, can hug me. BUT DON'T THINK I DON'T LUV YOU, WAFFLE! You're just... not the real Waffle. I hate you, Zim.

Bye, I guess.'"

Pur: "I'm a waffle?"

Dib: "Uh, thanks?"

Zim: "OW! Well, Zim IS amazingly awesome!"

Gir: "I NEED THEM! I NEED THEM OR ELSE I WILL EXPLODE! That happens to me sometimes…"

Red: ~whispers~ "Psycopath…"

Nny: "Ok, now I'm scared! But…" ~hugs~

Mia: "Don't worry, I'll hold your little hand if you want. Ok, now we have XxInvaderxEllasanaxX. She wrote,

'Aw poor Gir.

Okay Zim, today's weapon is a choice between a chainsaw and a flamethrower :) and to make today's dare a little different, sing "Teenagers" by My Chemical Romance :)

Dib, you have a choice of either dressing up like an orange or dressing up like a carrot.'"

Zim: ~places flamethrower on Dib's ENORMOUS head~ "Uh…

'They're gonna clean up your looks  
With all the lies in the books  
To make a citizen out of you  
Because they sleep with a gun  
And keep an eye on you, son  
So they can watch all the things you do

Because the drugs never work  
They're gonna give you a smirk  
'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean  
They're gonna rip up your heads,  
Your aspirations to shreds  
Another cog in the murder machine

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

The boys and girls in the clique  
The awful names that they stick  
You're never gonna fit in much, kid  
But if you're troubled and hurt  
What you got under your shirt  
Will make them pay for the things that they did

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

Ohhh yeah!

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

All together now!'"  
Everyone:  
"Teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

Teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me"

Dib: "Umm, Orange?" ~is in orange costume~

Mia: "Alright, now we have Moontoy!

'( comes from behind Nny) hey guys! K I've got more dares ! Yyaaaaayyyyyy ! K zim/ dib I dare you to sing "anywhere" by evanescence , than watch hmm... I'll let you off easy 5 hours of zadr. And lastly zim I want you to make dib-thing a PAK . On the bright side he'll be in pain when you put it on his back =3. ( mighty fangirl powers go! Now gir gets all his stuff :). Tak : you Rok!( gives new voot runner. Gaz:I like your outfit. Red/pur:...Burn!* throws truck of water on them ok! You all get cookies including Mia :) ... Lastly... LISTEN ALL OF YOU FANGIRLS AND OR HATERS ! NNY IS MINE SO DONT DARE TRY TO HURT OR KISS HIM! HE IS MINE! IF YOU DO ILL FIND YOU AND I WILL MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE IN GAZES NIGHT MARE WORLD OR HAVE YOUR BLOOD DRAIND BY MY NYY GOT IT? xD ... K than later actully...* sits next to Nny cuddling his arm* =^*^='"

Nny: "WTF WERE YOU DOING BACK THERE!"

Zim/Dib: "NO!

'Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me  
And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free  
I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you  
And at sweet night, you are my own  
Take my hand

[CHORUS:]  
We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name

I have dreamt of a place for you and I  
No one knows who we are there  
All I want is to give my life only to you  
I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore  
Let's run away, I'll take you there

We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the mornings light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where no one needs a reason

Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you

Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you now

[Chorus]

[Silence]

Yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah'

BLEH! No. No, no, NO! NOT THE ZADR! NO!" ~watch the ZaDr~

Dib: "OW! I don't really want a PAK though…"

Gir: "YAY!" ~tackles~ ~hugs~ ~smiles~ ~cuddles in lap~

Tak: "Awesome! Now I have TWO Voots!"

Gaz: "Thank you. You will die a painless death."

Tallests: "AAAGH! NO! WE'RE MELTING!"

Nny: ~mouths~ "Help me."

Mia: ~shakes head~ Alright, now we have-"

~Christina jumps out of turkey~

Christina: "It was ME! I was the turkey all along!"

Mia: "Oh. Wow. How did you fit in there?"

Christina: "Never mind. Oh, and by the way, I'm just a figment of the author's imagination! Dib, make out with Zim. Insert maniacal laugh here. Nny, sing 3 am. Tak, EAT FOOD! ~throws snack at Tak~ Purple, Red, I still hate you. ~pushes into pool filled with MEAT!~ OCs, you rule, go do something fun.  
Lovses ya! BAI!"  
~disappears~

Mia: "Ok, since that was Christina, I won't make anyone do that stuff. I'm just too tired. ~sigh~ Bye peoplez!

~Down to Earth comes back on~

(Thos one was kinda short, I know. Get off my back, sheesh.)


	9. Chapter 9

~3 Libras comes on~

Announcer: "Welcome back to INVADER ZIM INSANITY with your hosts, Mia and Christina!"

Christina: "Ok! So we will be doing StatusQuo990's dares first!

'Ya im not really into it today. Im just gonna force everyone to watch a combination of JB, Barney The Dinosaur, Fat People, some zadr, tagr, zagr, rapr(is there such a thing as red and purple romance? Oh well).

Except Gir. He can have this box of tacos to last him for the rest of this chapter.

Toodles~

~SQ990~'

Oh my God, you hate us, don't you?" (BTW, you forgot PRaZr)  
~everyone watches the video~

Everyone: "MY EARS! MY EYES! NO! THIS IS PURE TORTURE!"

Gir: "w00t! Ok, now we have XxInvaderxEllasanaxX.

'Tehe! Thanks Zim! Today's weapon is a mallet! Yay!'"

Zim: "I can't hurt Dib-worm because then I would be sent to the NAV-human's hell." ~places mallet on Dib's foot~

Dib: "…Ow?"

Gaz: "WHINER!"

Mia: "Ok… Now we've got Moontoy!

'( is sitting on Nnys lap) hey guys!... Ok than I forgot to take my happy pills so I'm gonna be evil today! :) /dib I'm sorry I did that here ( hand them chocolate ~ which makes them love each other for the entire show~) I dare you to shoot the tallest to almost point of death :) than shoot yourself in the arm 3. Gaz ~ takes gamslave56 I dare you 2 go the whole day without your gameslave 3. Tallest after tak shoots you jump in a pool of acid XD 4. Gir I dare you to not talk or make a noise for the show! Nny. Sweete I date-sorry dare you to sing "pet" by a perfect circle than... Ummm * blush * ( in a small voice) hug me... K that is al- MOONTOY! crap ! Zira-sorry about Moontoy she didn't take her pills today! * glares * Moontoy - you'll never get me! ( makes Zira disapper) k where was I ? I remember that is all! ( sits next to Nny) =^*^='"

Nny: "Why are you on my lap?"

Author: ~glares~ (I'm jealous!)

Zim/Dib: "Ooh! Chocolate!" ~nom nom nom~ ~look at each other~ ~make out~

Tak: "Oh… Crap."

Mia: "Here, this is the gun I used to shoot my foot." ~gives gun~

Tak: "Thank you!" ~shoots Tallests until they're a bloody heap~

Doctor: ~runs in~ ~checks pulses~ "THEY'RE NOT DEAD!" ~runs out~

Gaz: "But I don't have a Gameslave 56 yet. They're not even in stores."

Gir: "…"

Nny: "Um, ok.

'Don't fret precious I'm here,  
step away from the window  
and go back to sleep

Lay your head down child  
I won't let the boogeyman come  
Countin' bodies like sheep  
To the rhythm of the war drums  
Pay no mind to the rabble  
Pay no mind to the rabble  
Head down, go to sleep  
To the rhythm of the war drums

Pay no mind what other voices say  
They don't care about you, like I do, (like I do)  
Safe from pain, and truth, and choice, and other poison devils,  
See, they don't give a fuck about you, like I do.

Just stay with me,  
safe and ignorant, go,  
back to sleep, go  
back to sleep

Lay your head down child  
I won't let the boogeyman come  
Countin' bodies like sheep  
To the rhythm of the war drums  
Pay no mind to the rabble  
Pay no mind to the rabble  
Head down, go to sleep  
To the rhythm of the war drums

I'll be the one to protect you from  
Your enemies and all your demons  
I'll be the one to protect you from  
A will to survive and a voice of reason  
I'll be the one to protect you from  
Your enemies and your choices son  
They're one and the same  
I must isolate you  
Isolate and save you from yourself

Swayin' to the rhythm of the new world order and  
Counting bodies like sheep to the rhythm of the war drums  
The boogeymen are coming  
The boogeymen are coming  
Keep your head down, go to sleep  
To the rhythm of the war drums

Stay with me  
Safe and ignorant  
Just stay with me  
I'll hold you and protect you from the other ones,  
The evil ones, don't love you son,  
Go back to sleep.'"

~hugs Moontoy~ ~Author is still jealous~

Author: "MOVE IT!" (I'm F*cking scary when I'm angry) ~pushes Moontoy off and sits in Nny's lap~

Christina: "Ok, now we have Toxicruby.

'This ones short

*Chucks savestates at Gaz*There,but keep the maid costume

To The hosts- bring in lard nar plz!Imma ask bout his goggles.

Nny-Can i have your house'

Sorry, I don't like Lardy. I'm not gonna bring him here."

Gaz: "No way! My contract is fulfilled." ~tears off costumes and stalks off~

Nny: "Um, no, it's kind of mine." ~is hugging author~

Mia: "Okay, now we have Invader Jemi.

'Too... tired... to log in...

Purple: Yes, you are a Waffle.

Red: I'm not crazy... I just get hyper easily...

Dib: You think I'm insane, don't you?

Zim: SHUT YOUR MOUTH! I hate you! You are NOT awesome! But you're adorable in a bear costume. Pweese wear the bear costume again!

MADNESS! I luv that dog.

Nny: You? Scared of me? You must be using sarcasm.

Mia: I'm bored, so thanks for actually INCLUDING me in this!

Bye now!'

I let everyone be included. I've never excluded ANYONE."

Pur: ~tries to eat arm~

Red: "Ah."

Dib: "Um, maybe?"

Zim: "Yes, yes, I shall wear the bear suit. But only so you will recognize the pure HAWTNESS that is ZIM!" ~wears bear suit~ "THE MADDNESS!"

Nny: "I'm actually being honest. You… Scare me."

Christina: "Alright, up next is Invader NAV.

'The hell was AWFUL! Good thing I had JAK with me! OH, JAK is my best friend! He looks like ZIM's human form (not disguise, human him) he looks like a teenage NNY. He's here too! Say hi JAK!

JAK: "hey" ~NNY fangirls scream cause of resemblence~ "uhh..."

Me: "ANYWAY!

DIB: aw, you hugged me! *gives cookie and hugs* JAK: (glares at DIB out of jealousy* me: why are you jealous? JAK: next person...

ZIM: good, you didn't hurt DIB. YOU OBEY THE FIST! JAK: OBEY IT!

NNY: I hope you like the hell! JAK: only you would make one. Me: HEY! JAK: come on, let's go. Me: BUT I'M NOT DONE! JAK: *drags me away* me: DARN IT, I WILL SEND YOU TO THE HELL!'"

Dib: ~nom nom nom~ (No comment XD)

Zim: "I will obey the horrifying demon-child's fist. And I would never hurt Dibbers now." ~kisses Dib~ ~Dib kisses back~ ~start making out again~

Nny: "I like it a lot!"

Mia: "I may be blind, but even I can see there's something going on between NAV and JAK. But, moving on! Next is Prone to ADD!

'I have a question for Gaz: Are you relates to Mandy (from the Grim Adventures of Billy And Mandy) in any way? And i WONT take "who now?" for an answer.

And I dare everyone to LEEKSPIN TO LOITUMA!'"

Gaz: "No. I'm not."

Mia: "I LOVSES DIS SONG!" ~Leekspins~

"Ya tsu tsa bele bik bele bon a…"

~Ievan polka plays~

***THREE HOURS LATER***

~Mia is still spinning and humming even though the music has ended~

Christina: "STFU ALREADY! We still have reviewers! Now, we have all hail mighty erkin zim. (BTW it's "Irken")

'zim: you get a new voot a new base awesome super weapons and to be tallest for a day/chapter and throw pies at all the kids in miss bitters class (and dib can throw pies to) all you have to do is give ME a hug slap tak say I AM NORMAL and say 'go home and shave your giant head of smell with your bad self'

red/Purple:let zim be tallest and what the hell are your names

jonny:kill all the dib fan girls

dib: admit to the world you are crazy cuz you are your right that zims an alien but your crazy about it (i dont hate you i just like zim better so i have to dislike you)

gaz:i have a new game slave three that tunes out big headed annoying brothers it can be yours if you smile

gir:you have to obey zim or every time you disobey him a pig gets destroyed i wov you

tak: are irkens squishy

mia: do you like zim or dib better (SAY ZIM)

everyone: be nice and bow down to zim'"

Zim: ~does~ "I AM NORMAL. Go home and shave your giant head of smell with your bad self."

Tallests: "Red and Purple. Those are our actual names…"

Nny: "OK!" ~leaves room~

Dib: ~mind-controlled~_ "I AM CRAZY."_

Gaz: ~corners of mouth turn up unnaturally~ ~takes GS3~

Gir: "WOOOHOOOHOOHOO! I LIKE PIGGIES! I LOVE YOU, TOO TALKING COW LADY!"

Tak: ~raises eyebrow~ "Uh… Why do you want to know?..."

Author: "Uh, I'm actually in the middle of figuring that out…"

~Everyone bows to Zim~

~THAT'S ALL WE HAVE FOR TONIGHT! DOOM DOOM DOOM, Go home now~

~3 Libras comes back on~

(zarth-krayt, I've been kinda busy, because I'm going back to school tomorrow, sorry.)


	10. Chapter 10

**~Weak and Powerless plays~**

Announcer: "WELCOME TO INVADER ZIM INSANITY WITH YOUR HOST, MIA!"

Mia: "Hello, faithful reviewers! I am afraid to report that Melissa has contracted a virus, and, unfortunately, that made them both go berserk, hence Christina's ridiculous actions. Ok, but we still have reviewers, and the first one is StatusQuo990!

'A RPaZr? You mean a three-way? Gah! I hate threesomes. Thats why im forcing Red, Purple and Zim to watch RPaZr porn. (THANKS FOR REMINDING ME AGAIN!)

Ok...

Zim&Dib: Will you ever look at each other the same way, now that youve been introduced to ZaDr?

Tak&Gaz: Same question as above. (ZADR replaced with TaGr)

Zim&Gaz: Same question as above (ZaDr replaced with ZaGr)

Red&Purple: Same question as above (ZaDr replaced with RaPr)

Red&Purple&Zim: Same question as above (ZaDr replaced with RPaZr)

Does everyone like SINGING?

I DARE EVERYONE TO SING DA BARNEY SONG FO' THREE HOURS!

Purple: Regurgitate the donuts u ate and EAT IT AGAIN! (IF ITS IN THE TOILET, FISH IT OUT)

Red: IM LEAVING YOU AS YOU STAND! nah. Im kidding. Go help Purple with eating the regurgitated donuts.(or fishing them out of the toilets...)

Now who else is there...

Gir: you can have this box of cookies! No. *throws them out the window* go get them! Oh wait... U cant. Ur tied up! (Has anyone forgotten that? Just curious)

Zim: *Dumps Bucket of water* you are pathetic! *spits*

OCs: Dance in this mud puddle when it rains chocolate and another unidentifiable brown substance (if anyone knows what im referring to...)

Um. Ya. Thatz all. Bye!

~SQ990~'

Oh, and BTW, Zim and Dib are still all… mushy to each other… It's gross…"

Zim and Dib: ~are kissing~ ~A LOT~ ~Zim unzips Dib's pants~ (OH GOD!)

Mia: ~pulls curtain across Zim and Dib~ "Give em a little privacy!" (XD!) ~ZaDr fans scream insanely loudly~

ZaG: ~Zim is… kinda busy…~

Gaz: "NO!

ZaT: ~Zim is still busy…~

Tak: "NO WAY!"

TaG: "NO!"

RaP: "NEVER!"

PRaZ: ~clothes fly over curtain~

Mia: "Ok I don't even wanna KNOW what they're doing! But still, now we have xXxINVAdERGAZxXx.

'Hallo!

Nny: I love you! (Gives a Brain Freezie and kisses him)

Gir: I love you! You get free tacos.

Zim: You're awesome. You get to conquer the world!

Dib: You got a big ass head.'"

Nny: ~slurps Brainfreezie~ I would be careful if I were you… The Author gets pretty jealous…"

Author: ~growls~

Gir: "TACOOS!"

Zim: ~walks out from behind curtain, antennae ruffled and shirt wrinkled~ ~Dib walks out behind him, looking similar~ "You know… Zim don't really wanna conquer the world anymore… I just wanna stay with Dib." ~kisses Dib's cheek~

Dib: ~straightens glasses~ "Do you mean I have a big ass or a big head?"

Mia: "Ok, now we have… Ugh… invader kit…

'ZIM SHALL RULE!

red/purp-HAHA i called u purp. EAT PABLOS SPAGHETTI! both of you!

dib-i dare you to be locked in a room with savage robot pickles and justin dweeber.

zim-HAVE A DONUT!

Nny-*hands cherry brainfreezy* idk anything About you but in other fics ppl give you these so here

Mia-HAI!

tak-i was laffing for like an hour when that person asked if irkens were squishy. ha. haha. AHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA*cough*...HAHAHAHA!

ok...o...ok..phew.

BAH PEEPS!'

And this from the girl who got upset over just a FREAKING JOKE!"

Author: "Just to clear this up, I didn't mean to offend you, sorry. But still… YOU'RE THE REASON I STOPPED WRITING KITIARA! KITIARA FANS, PELT HER WITH PIGGIES!"

~one person throws a pig at her~

Author: "Oh, COME ON! SERIOUSLY?"

Red & Pur: "Uhhh… will that hurt?"

Mia: "… I honestly don't know…"

Red & Pur: ~Eats~

Zim: "NO! I won't let Dib go in there alone! I'll go with him!" ~walks in room and starts to make out with Dib again~ ~takes off shirt…~

Mia: ~closes door and windows and blinds and locks and EVERYTHING ELSE THAT COULD POSSIBLY LET OTHERS SEE _THAT_~

Nny: ~slurps BOTH Brainfreezies~ "BRAIN FREEZE!"

Mia: ~resentfully~ "… Hi…"

Tak: "I have no freaking clue why I was asked that…"

Mia: "Now we have Invader NAV!

'What do you mean there's something going on between me and JAK? JAK: I'M BACK! And I think I know what Mia means *blushes* me:? Anyway...

Dib: wow, gross, you kisses Zim! Ewe, ZaDr! JAK: *laughs at Dib's discomfort* me: You're mean! JAK: No, I just don't like Dib. Me: why? JAK: ... I'd rather not answer... *blushes* me:?

ZIM: awww, you're obeying! *gives cookie* see, good things happen when you obey! JAK: OBEY NAV'S AWESOME FIST!

GAZ: *hands Iggins address* he's still alive ya know. JAK: he's super Iggins now!

Tak: Here's a cookie! JAK: I wanna cookie! Me: *rolls eyes* fine, here. *hands cookie* JAK: *noms cookie*

RED: *throws rock* JERK! JAK: *throws bigger rock* NOOB!

PURPLE: *gives doughnut* JAK: I wanna doughnut! Me: I already gave you a cookie! JAK: pleeeaase! Me: *sigh* fine! *hands cookie* JAK: *noms cookie*

GIR: *hands taco* JAK: *hands piggy*

Nny: I grant you demon powers! JAK: are you sure that's a good idea? Me: HEY, better to be on his good side! JAK: *shrugs* true.

Me: well, that's all I - JAK: WE! - me: *sigh* WE have! BYE EVERYONE! JAK: CYA! *takes my hand and pulls me away* me* o_O why are you holding my hand? JAK...'

I knew it..."

Dib: ~from behind curtain~ "That's not gross, it's-" ~chocolate wears off~ "OH GOD! WHY AM I NAKED? And why is Zim… GAH! DID I JUST-?" ~barfs~

Zim: ~Chocolate wears off~ "AAAAAGH!"

Zim and Dib: ~Run screaming (and naked, ew) from studio~ "AAAAH! NOOO!"

Mia: "THE NIGHTMARE IS OVER! Finally!"

Gaz: "But I'm a nightmare…" ~walks out of room~

Tak: "Ooh!" ~nom nom nom~

Red: "OWW!"

Pur: "YAY!"

Gir: "TACOOS! PIGGY!"

Nny: "No thanks, I have HEAD-EXPLODY!" ~makes random head explode~

Random: "AGGH…"

Mia: "Next up is XxInvaderxEllasanaxX.

'Aww sorry Zim! No weapons today! But I'm sortof bored-ish so...Dib you get to choose between a water balloon or a bucket of meat to throw at Zim. *Sigh* the things boredom does to me.

Sorry Zim. You is awesome!'

Uh, they're both running screaming towards the border, sorry. But now we have Toxicruby.

'I'm back again!

Squee- I realize I'm scaring you, here's a cupcake!*hands over a cupcake*

GIR- I come with The Scary Monkey Show on DVD.(I found it on the Massive's giftshop)

Red&Purple: You guys look too alike, are you related?

Zim- Returning to a topic that I've probably brought up(I don't remember). Why don't you use all of the technology in you base and destroy Earth?

Gaz- Your head is bigger than Dib's. Yet we all pick on him'"

Squee: "Thank you." ~nom~

Gir: "I GOTS ME DA BOXED SET!"

Red & Pur: "… No."

***The Mexican Border***

Zim: ~running past the border naked and screaming~

Random customs worker: "¿Sabía que asustan a usted también?" (Did that scare you too? XD)

Gaz: "Take that back. Take that back… NOW."

Mia: "Now we have LastFantasia.

'Dib - I never really liked you so... Sing the yo gabba gabba theme song. Red - have some snacks and Purple the same thing. Zim a kiss for you and a yummy cookie. Gaz ur're 2 wrapped up in ur game soo play harvest moon tree of tranquility. Muahaaahaaahaaaaaa. And i'll take that * takes Gameslave.* give u it back when I feels like. Gir take this taco. I love u !'

I have no clue what Yo Gabba Gabba is, or harvest moon tree of tranquility. Sorry."

Red & Pur: "YAY! We are loved!"

Gaz: ~seething rage~ "…"

Gir: "TACOOS!"

Mia: "Ok, next up is Invader Min!

'Here are my dares(If you even look at them!):

Zim and Nny: I relate to you guys the most so you live.(Im like them because : Im insane,I plot the destruction of humans..It most likely to be stuff about how they will kill themselves anyway why care?,and I people call me names and tehn I look them somehow Im not sure they just cringe in fear for some weird reason,Oh yeah I also have a voice in my head named narrator.)

Dib: Throw yourself in acid..but try to stay alive k.

Gaz: GS2s are for losers!Throws the GS2 in on the Tallest.

Tallest: Treat Zim with respect...And say hes the best Invader ever!And mean it.

Tak: I would like you if you were nice to ZIM!Throws her in the acid.

Also I want Squee to come!You here me people!'

… Squee IS here, no one talks to him much though."

Author: "Zim is in Mexicali right now, and Dib is… We don't know. But I can relate. I look at people who are pretty much just mean bastards and they flinch. It's actually amusing, really… I like it. " ~devilish grin~

Nny: "You don't wanna be like me… Trust me."

Gaz: "DAMMIT! Why do I have to lose my Gameslave ALL THE TIME?"

Tallest: "Zim is the best invader ever to have lived. Happy?"

Tak: "Hey, wait… Acid doesn't hurt us. But water does? Weird."

Mia: "All right, now we've got Moontoy.

'Hey! How dare. You ! ... YO! Author-chick! I've said it once and this is the last time I'll say it ! ...( starts to cry) *Zira walks in and hugs Moontoy* hey! How can you do that? Yeah Moontoys a bit highstrong but that's only because she likes Nny alot. She kinda looks up to him and though he just met she would do anything for him. I know your jealous but that is no way to act! * picks Moontoy off the floor* I don't care if you listen or not but ... I won't waste my breath. Zira- let's go home. Moontoy-...*whispers* ok...(about to leave) Zira- i have a favor.( looks at moontoy, sadly smiles) Nny would you mind singing Shadow of the Day by Linkin park it makes Moontoy happy :) thanks ~walk to a seat with moontoy in her arms~ =^*^='"

C.H.D. (Author): ~shrugs and hugs Nny closer to self~ "Excuse me for Nny being too tragic for his own good. So I'm hated. Not anything new for me. But, sorry, I guess, for making you all vulnerable. "

Nny: "… I'm tragic?"

C.H.D.: "Pft, yeah! Like I would like you for your looks!"

Nny: "…

'I close both locks below the window  
I close both blinds and turn away

Sometimes solutions aren't so simple  
Sometimes good bye's the only away

[Chorus]  
And the sun will set for you  
The sun will set for you

And the shadow of the day  
Will embrace the world in grey

And the sun will set for you  
[End Chorus]

In cards and flowers on your window  
Your friends all plead for you to stay

Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple  
Sometimes goodbye's the only way

[Chorus]  
And the sun will set for you  
The sun will set for you

And the shadow of the day  
Will embrace the world in grey

And the sun will set for you

And the shadow of the day  
Will embrace the world in grey

And the sun will set for you

And the shadow of the day  
Will embrace the world in grey

And the sun will set for you  
[End Chorus]'

I apologize for C.H.D.'s behavior. I hope you won't cry anymore."

C.H.D.: "…" ~P.O.'d at Nny for taking Moontoy's side~

Mia: ~recognizing tension in the air~ "OK! Uh, heh heh, let's just move on. Next is another random fangirl of zim's.

'HIII oooh ima gonna ask sum questions x3

Zim: why are u so much awsomer than dib? I LUUUUUUUV YOUUUU *kiss zim*

DIb: Can i HAve one of your haunted gummybears? Pweeeeeeaaaase?

Red: y does everyone hate you? ur cool too but purples better.

Gir: ur so cute! have a suck monkey and some chocolate bubblegum XD

...that is all... KAYYYY BYEEEEEEEEE!'"

Zim: ~runs in studio wearing poncho, tennis shoes, and clown wig~ "You don't wanna know where I've been. I don't know why, actually."

Dib: ~runs in studio wearing high heels, a kilt, and a Lady Gaga T-shirt~ "Gaz ate them all…"

Red: "Aw, thank- HEY!"

Pur: "HA!" ~sticks out tongue at red~

Gir: "WOOHOOHOOHOO!" ~nom nom nom~

C.H.D.: "Alright, Zarth-Krayt, no offense, but PLEASE stop nagging me to update! I can only use my laptop on the weekends, which means that's the only time I can work on my stories, and I have my hands full with IZI as it is. This thing is really freaking popular, you know. 90 reviews, you must really love this fic. Anyway, now we have Invader Jemi Millie? Hi, I'm Millie, and I'll be taking Jemi's place. She's crying in a corner because Dib thinks she's crazy.

Red: *Reads list* Uh... it says... 'give him a hug for me.' I'd rather not hug him *points to Red*.

Purple: *Reads list again* 'You are definitely retarded.'

Dib: 'How could you be such a jerk? I HATE YOU! I HOPE YOU DIE!'

Nny: Hehe... I've been wanting to find you. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU F***ING A$$ HOLE! HOW COULD YOU TORTURE A 5 YEAR OLD GIRL?

Zim: *Glances at Author* Uh... I'd rather not kill anyone today, but... *Takes out knife and lunges at Zim* (STOP!) Ugh, fine.

Bye for now.'

NNY NEVER TORTURED A LITTLE GIRL YOU PRESUMPTUOUS LITTLE-"

Nny: ~cuts off~ "I didn't, trust me. At least… I don't think I did…"

Red: "Aw, I'm- HEY! WHY AM I SO HATED?"

Pur: "Hey, I resent that!" ~whispers to red~ "What does retarded mean? And more importantly, what does resent mean?"

Dib: ~is now in regular clothes~ "I'm sorry? What'd I do again?"

Zim: ~in regular clothes (well, as regular as they can be.)~ "See? I am feared! My Tallests, now you MUST see I'm of vital importance to the mission!"

Mia: "Ok, ok, now we have Invader Aqua12.

'*climbs up onto stage* Ok...I FORGOT TO TAKE MY CHILL PILLS TODAY! :D *starts jumping up and down*

ZIM! *throws balona sandwich at his head* EAT IT! XD

DIB! ...*throws a box at him* (Shoop da whoop inside)

GIR! *gives him a rubber piggy* AYE LUVZ JU! :D

TAK! *gives box with Zatr pictures inside*

MIMI! HUG GIR!

TALLEST! ...*snaps fingers and they are in the room with a moose* XD ...*five minutes later*... *snaps fingers and they are back in thier seats*

NNY! *glomps* JU IZ EPIC! *kisses on cheek*

GAZ! *throws Iggins at her* W00T!

*sips Brainfreezy that wasn't there before* *starts laughing like an evil crazed guinea pig* *vanishes but the laughing echos through the building*'

Oh, yeah, we need MiMi for this…" ~MiMi is thrown into room~

MiMi: ~is dumb~ ~hugs Gir~

Gir: "I LOVSES YOU TOO MIMI!" ~hugs back~

MiMi: ~shoves Gir off~ ~wipes self off~

Zim: "AGH! THE MEAT!" ~reluctantly eats~

Dib: "What the-?"

SdW: "IMMA FIRIN' MY LAZER!" ~BLARGH!~

Dib: ~sizzling and burnt~

Gir: "I LUVS JU TOO!"

Tak: "This is bloody DISGUSTING!"

Tallest: "…Horrible…"

Nny: "Uhh…" ~glances at insanely jealous author~

Gaz: ~slices off Iggins' head with random sword lying around~

Mia: "How did you talk in txt? Nvm. Now we have, I don't like the looks of this, Mistress ZaDr.

'EEK! ZADR FOREVA! If the chocolate wears off, GIVE THEM MORE!

=D!

Zim & Dib: I dare you to... ~whispers (Interpret that any way you want... If you don't know, look at my name... )=D)~

Tak: AWESOMENESS! ~Gives everything her squeedilyspooch desires~

Gaz: GO TO NAV'S HELL! I hope you don't mind if I use it, Nav.

Red & Pur: Do the same thing as Zim and Dib! But this time, it's just to see you in pain...

Nny: NYAA~! I LOVE YOU! Almost as much as I love ZaDr!

OCs: EAT THE F*CKIN' WEENIES! ~Weenies rain from the sky~

(P.S. Mia: Have you ever heard of TDWT? If so, could you PLEASE bring some of the cast? I want to torture Ale really badly...)

THANKS AND BAIBAI!'

I have heard of Total Drama World Tour…" ~snaps fingers~ ~TDWT cast falls from sky~

Chris: "WTF? WHERE ARE WE?"

Mia: "Long story…"

Zim and Dib: "Ooh, chocolate!" ~nom nom nom~ ~to each other~ "I love you."

Tak: "…" ~is speechless~

Gaz: "CURSE YOOOUU!" ~falls into floor~

Red & Pur: "GAH!"

Mia: "We won't make you do that, don't worry."

R&P: "GOOD!"

Nny: "'Nyaa~'? What does that mean?"

C.H.D.: ~glaring daggers at Mistress ZaDr~ "It's an equivalent of a meow, used in Tokyo Mew Mew repeatedly. Nya."

Nny: "How do you know that?"

C.H.D.: "Well, I-" ~video is cut~


	11. FINAL chapter?

**~Gone Forever Plays~**

Mia: "Hello! And willkomens to what is going to be…" ~sniff~ "the… last-t… WAAAH!"

CHD: "It's ok, it can wait. I thought you said you were ok with this?"

Mia: "But, it's just- I-! WAAAAHH!" ~runs out of studio bawling~

CHD: "Um, she's upset because of… A REASON I WILL TELL YOU AT THE END OF THE SHOW!"

Nny: "Is it really that big of a deal that-" ~CHD puts hand over mouth~ ~muffled~ "You're ending the show?"

~Audience gasps~

CHD: "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO SAY THAT!"

Gwen: "Uh, can we go? I have no clue WTH is going on. Another show?"

CHD: "NO! We have reviews. First up is XxInvaderxEllasanaxX.

'Hey guys soo I'm letting Dib and Zim off the hook today.

*glares at Gaz* Gaz, today you get to wear Gir's puppy suit for the rest of the chapter, Mwahahahahaha!'"

Gaz: "YOU SHALL PAY!"

Gir: "Aw, you! You look so cute!" ~is punched by Gaz in a puppy suit~

CHD: "Meanie! Now we have Invader NAV, with her boyfriend JAK!

'YOU THINK ME AND JAK ARE DATING, DON'T YOU? He's my bestfriend, not my boyfriend (despite what all the people at skool say) I just called him, and I think I woke him up. I practically have insomnia, so he deals with that a lot. Here he is! JAK: you DID wake me up, and I'm sending this all over email since I'm not at NAV's house. Mia thinks we're dating, doesn't she? NAV: yes. JAK: DAMMIT! NAV: YOU held my hand! Maybe that's why! JAK: your not gonna let that go, are you? NAV: nope! Anyway!

DIB:..., I almost threw up. You...and...ZIM! GAH! At least I brought you back to reality. JAK: I laughed my butt off! NAV:Shut up.

RED: yup, me and JAK both hate you! *sprays with a hose* JAK: *throws multiple meat filled buckets* torturing you is fun! :D

NNY: aw you didn't want the demon powers. Oh well. JAK: can I have them? NAV: what? NO! JAK: why not? NAV I don't trust you. JAK: -_-

ZIM: ... You're a pervert. JAK: XD crap, I think I just woke up my mom! NAV: your fault for laughing so loud! JAK: false alarm.

NAV: that's all I can think of. What about you, JAK. JAK: I'm too tired to think up anything, your the one with the insomnia. NAV: true. BAI EVERY ONE! OH, and Mistress ZaDr, I don't mind you using the hell! JAK: how nice of you. NAV: are you being sarcastic? JAK: no. NAV: good! *hugs over computer* JAK: ?'

I kid, Nav."

Dib: "HOW DO YOU THINK I FELT?"

Red: "SERIOUSLY?" ~sarcastic~ "I'm glad you're enjoying this!"

Nny: "HEAD EXPLODEY!"

Zim: "How?"

Mia: ~walks in~ "Well, you ~whispers in antennae~"

Zim: ~Antennae slowly rise as he hears what he did with Dib~ "AAAAAA-!"

~Mia puts hand over mouth~ ~muffled~ "-AAAAAAAAHH!"

Mia: "Ok, well, -WOULD YOU SHUT UP?- Next is Toxicruby.

'Arent you guys tired of me yet?

wells...anyway

Gaz- first of all,ill never take back calling your head big.2,Your hair is did you know squinting is bad for yourceyes?

Red&Purple- good gosh you guys are skinny yet you eat tons of food.

Tak-will you be my friend

GIR-I brought piggy and minimoose, and I dont know why...

Nny-Can I have a hug?Oh, and i just realuzed "Nny"Is the last 3 letters of "Johnny"

Yes, im blonde.

I have a question for Mia!How are you?'

…" ~sniff~ "WAAAAH!"

Gaz: "Do I look like I care?"

Red & Pur: ~stuffing faces~ "We hab hah metabolithmth."

Tak: "Uh, sure."

GIR: "PIGGY! MINIMOOSE!"

Minimoose: "Squeak!"

Nny: "I would be fine with it, but, uh…"

CHD: ~glaring at Toxicruby~ "LET'S MOVE ON! Our next review is from, -Oh, why do you even post, Zarth-Krayt? Get over it! I'M QUITTING FANFICTION BECAUSE OF JACKSSES LIKE YOU WHO WILL NOT GET OFF MY CASE!"

Everyone: 0.o…

CHD: "I'm going for a walk! I'm ticked off at everyone! But first, XxXINVADeRGAZXxX.

'Nny: Like I care! (kisses)

Zim: Awe too bad!

Gir: You now get tacos annnnd... Burritos!

Tak: You suck.

Gaz: You get a brand new GS2!

Dib: By big ass head I meant like big humongus head

Purple: You are awsome! Free doughnuts!

Red: I hate you.'

OH, F&#K! I'M LEAVING!"

Nny: "Yeah, she's really pissed now."

Duncan: "Wow, that girl is hardcore."

Marcus: "She makes Kit seem tame."

Gir: "TACOS! BUUURITOOOO!"

Tak, Dib, and Red: ='( "Why you hatin'?"

Gaz: "Put it with the other 72 in the corner."

Pur: "WOO!"

Mia: ~talking with director~ "Is she really? Look around the whole lot, she has to be somewhe- Oh, yeah, next review! This is from Invader JAK?

'It feels wierd to review without NAV by my side. Anyway, she was wondering if Nny could sing "Animal u have become". She LOVES that song! She says it describes Nny perfectly. If you don't know the lyrics, you can google them. What else... Oh, NAV still loves Dib *glares daggers at Dib* stay away from her, big head. As for Purple, she still likes you more than Red. *throws a capabara at Red* IT WILL RULE US ALL! *inside joke with NAV* Zim, NAV says please stop getting it on with Dib. XD! Gaz, she wants to know if she can have one of your flesh eating security toys. Tak, she wants you to have a cookie. *gives cookie* I didn't know Squee was here! NAV is gonna try and get your comic today. And, on that topic, she wants to know if Devi can come here. Now, I am going to try and catch up on the sleep I lost last night. Having a best friend with insomnia has it's downsides. And we aren't dating! Can't a guy and girl be best friends without going out? ... I guess it's my fault for the "hand holding" part. -_- ignore that please.

Nny: "Ok…

I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal!  
This animal, this animal

I can't escape myself  
So many times I've lied  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal

Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell

This animal, this animal  
This animal, this animal  
This animal, this animal  
This animal

So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal!  
This animal I have become…

Happy?"

CHD: ~sulking in corner~ ~claps halfheartedly~

Dib: "Uh, she's the one who gets near ME. So, no problems with that. Besides." ~hugs Lyn closer~ "Anyone forget this? AND MY HEADS NOT BIG!"

Lyn: "I don't think your head's big." ~kisses Dib's cheek~ ~Dib blushes~

CHD: ~annoyed~ "ENOUGH WITH THE LOVEFEST, ALREADY!"

Pur: "Woo!"

Red: "WTH IS THIS THING? IT'S EATING MY BRAI-! Duh… Heh heh. Shiny…"

Zim: "Don't worry, Zim won't."

Gaz: "$265.00."

Tak: "Ooh! Cookie!" ~nom nom nom~

Squee: "Squee."

Mia: "Oh, sure." ~dials number on cellphone~ "Hey, Devi? It's Mia. Can you come to my studio? Thanks." ~to JAK~ "Right, and I'm Shirley Temple."

CHD: "Oh, great, like I need this. Invader kit.

'o. sry. keep writing kitiara. i sorry! i had chocolate milk! OW THE PIGGEHS!

r/p-yes. it hurts.

WATCH OUT FOR CARROTS! theyre DANGEROUS!

Mia-...HAI!'

It's kind of too late for that…" -.-' "Carrots are lethal?"

Mia: "Uh, hi. Next is Invader Jemi.

'I'm back, guys. If you MUST know, Millie is a bit crazy... I wouldn't blame her. I would be crazy if a purple rabbit doll talked to me and I had insomnia.

Dib: I just recently became a fan of ZaDr, so this is... hilarious!

Everyone else except Zim: I apologize for the way Millie acted...

Zim: Why. Won't. You. Just. DIE?'

Um, purple rabbit doll?"

Dib: "NO, IT'S NOT!"

Zim: "Zim is too amazingly awesome for that."

CHD: ~rolls eyes~ "Now we have Moontoy.

'*Zira and MoonToy go back on stage* MOONTOY-HEY GUYS ! ( smiles) .ZIRA-. Thanks Nny for singing I told you it makes her happy. MOONTOY-k first dare I dare (evil smile) the Tallest to swim in a pool 4 a hour than eat this( dounut~filled with meat~) tak:how does IRK work? Gaz: yes you do have a gameslave56( hands her one) Zim/Dib:hmm...(puts a spell on them so they get married) k next all OC: do the caramelldasen! Nny-( runs to him and hugs him tightly) do i still get to follow you around? *ZIRA-Mouthes / please!* k you all get cookies exepyt the tallest . GIR!: I WUVS YOOOUUU! (huggles while still hugging Nny. ZIRA- alright Moontoy let them go so you can sit next to -OKAY! ZIRA-alright then I'll come pick you up later before the show ends k? MOONTOY-k! (Zira walks off) =^*^='

You can sit next to Nny if you want, but I'm sitting ON HIS LAP! HA!" ~sits on Nny's lap~

Nny: "Can't. Breathe. Suffocating."

CHD: "Oh, crap. Sorry. Wanna sit on my lap?"

Nny: "Er… I guess. And you're welcome about my singing."

Tallests: "PAIN! PAIN! PAIN!" ~eat donuts~ "AAAGH!"

Tak: "Um, I never studied politics, dear."

Gaz: "Sweet." ~will not look up from game~

Zim&Dib: "I do!" ~kiss~

Lyn: ~gasp~ "Dib?" ~punches Dib in mouth and runs away sobbing~

OCs except Lyn: ~caramelldansen~

Nny: "Suffocation. Ow. Ow. You were following me around?" O.o

CHD: ~glares at Moontoy~

Gir: WOO! TOO TIGHT!" ~head pops off~

Mia: "Uh, Devi just got here. And now we have Luna.

'i am P'O'ed 1. zim and dib kiss or,um,get busy behind the curtain again and i will have gaz, tak, and nny torture them using their combined skill, expeirience, and technology for 17 hours strait. if they do dtop, then they will be rewarded-

Zim: you will get a pill that makes u imune to meat and water and u can eat earth food.

Dib: you will get a REAL ghost/alien TV show to watch.

i admire gaz's ability to doom people, she gets a set of torture devices, and a random idiot fan girl to test them on.

Tak: you need to rethink the whole "i will kill zim" get into drawing, its helped me.

Gir, u ish awesome, u may dance like a monkey and u get 17 cupcakes.( i like the number 17)

Tallests: u can be jerks, but ur ...UNLESS U START BEIN NICER TO SKOODGE(where ever he is),ZIM AND TAK, THE PUNISHMENTS FOR ZIM AND DIB(seen above) WILL APPLY TO U AS WELL!

and nny is just plain awesome,so go on a chain saw rampage.

lastly, this kindness will not last, the next time i reveiw,u will all be tortured,cept 4 gaz and gir, they is AWESOME!anyway, zim and dib, u rock out,but once again,i prefer u as friends, not gay enimes is better than gay idiots...*shudders* i do love u guys though! oh, hey mia, suggestion, if they even hesitate to obey, dont use hellhounds, use gaz'z toys programed to feed on flesh!with her permission of course...maybe...bye guys!

P.S., i am quite possibly insane,but dont take it personally...(cough cough dib cough)i no evry single episode by name,can pretty much tell you almost EXACTLY what happens, and have seen evry episode at least 3 times...but in reality, ill most likely be a serial killer...so no worries. :) byes'"

Dib: ~dazed~ "Lyn? Where'd she go?"

CHD: "Well, she tried to break your jaw after you married Zim."

Zim&Dib: "We WHAT?"

Gaz: ~looks at Moontoy hopefully~

Mia: "No, she meant THAT one." ~points at rfg~

Gaz: "Oh."

Tak: "I play violin, isn't that enough?"

GIR: "DANCIN' LIKE A MONKEY! Monkey dance!"

Tallests: ~shrink back in fear~

Nny: ~looks hopefully at CHD~ "Please? I'm out of blood for the Thing."

CHD: ~scoffs~ "Fine." ~Nny runs out door cackling wildly~ "And, Luna, sorry, but you're not gonna review this story anymore." . "Sorry. Next is everyone's favorite reviewer, Dark Skitty Power!

'Hallo again.

TO THE POINT!

Nny: HAPPI BURFHDAE~ *Gives assorted sharp weapons and Cherry Doom brainfreezy*

Zim: *Hands dandelions* EAT EM!

Dib: IHATEYOU *Punches* Sorry. *Hugs* IHATEYOU *Punches* Sorry. *Hugs* IHATEYOU

Tak: WOO! It's your burfdae TOO! *Gives Irken soda*

Shmee: BURN THE HOUSE DOWN! Or get Squee to do it.

Tallests: WRITE ME A POEM ABOUT YOUR HORRIBLE LIVES lol

Gir: *Huggles* Can you dress up as a kitty cat? PWEASE?

Gaz: Hola! *Gives pizza* I made it myself! WOO!

Who am I forgetting...

Oh! Mia!

HAPPI SOUPER SPESHUL BURFDAE!

*Gives Apple of DOOM™*

That erases people's minds if you bite it.

*Gives Brainfreezy of DOOM™*

That freezes people in an ice cube if you... Drink it.

*Gives Popcorn of DOOM*

It's really tasty.

The scared Mexican guy: *Snaps fingers* Su mente ahora se borra.

=D

Well, I hope you all have a fantasmolorific burfdae!

Nyaaaaaa

~Dark Skitty Power

Hello. This is Zim's computer. DSP is really hyper right now because she had a lot of Grape Soda of DOOM™, which makes people really hyper. So, don't be alarmed. Yeah. That's all.

TACOS!

Sigh.'

What? The _author_ doesn't get anything?"

Nny: ~walks in with buckets of blood~ "Um, it's not my 'burfdae', but thanks, I guess."

Zim: "Ew! DISGUSTING!"

Dib: "Ow. Bi-. Ow. –Polar, much?"

Tak: "Um, no." ~slurps anyway~

Squee: "I said I WON'T, Shmee! Mommy and Daddy love me! They don't mean it when they say they want me to be thrown off the Empire State Building!"

Tallests: ~write frantically~ "This is completely irrelevant, but here it is.

'Lying, Dying, Bleeding, Feeling,

I'm not this person! Not me. Never again.

If I was me, I would be loved.

I would be visible.

Known.

Missed.'" (If you don't like it, TOUGH! I wrote it myself.)

Everyone else: D'3 "So sad!"

Gir: "NYAA!"

Gaz: "Adios." ~nom nom nom~

SMG: ~mind is erased~

Mia: "Wow, thanks! Next up," ~eating popcorn of DOOM™~ "is the evil reviewer of d00m.

'~ IM BAAACK ~

zim: im felling especialy evil so after the choclate wears off you will be thrown into a pit of pycotic zadr fangirls that have rabies

dib-stink: hands glowing green ball from an iz eppi

giir: NO ONE EVER PUTS YOU THRO PAIN SO I SHALL SEND YOU TO A PLACE WITH NO PEOPLE WAFFELS LIFE DOOM TACOS OR PIGGYS :D

gaz: ah gaz gaz gaz i do not fear you so i send you to the barbie world have fun :) ~

nny: *kiss* only to irritate author

author: i dont hate you :hug:

tak: *un bise* sets bucket of water on her head

red: im only being nice to you because no whon else is *gives Taco Mountain*

pur: THE TOXIC TOUCH =O *gives it back to him

squee: *throws jar of eggs at head* knock yourself out

tdwt: wooooow um hi *throws in pit of flamingos that only eat human flesh*

mimi: you get stuck to mia with the goo from planet gum

keef: kiss iggins

iggins: you have to kiss keef or face gaz's wrath

the oc's: ITS PEANUT BUTTAH JELLY TIME :D

both author peoples: hands soggy waffels

to anyone i firgot: DUNKED IN MEAT YOU SHALL BE

I FEAR NOWHON *dissaspears into cload of ominious smoke*'"

Zim: "GAH! NO! I NEED THAT ARM! AAARGH!"

Dib: "What the-? OW! IT BURNS! OW OW OW!" ~laser hits explosion and it dissapears~ "Huh?"

Lyn: ~walks in and sits down 12 seats away from Dib~ ~looks away~

Dib: "Lyn… Can we talk about this?"

GIR: "WOO!" ~flies around the place with minimoose~

Gaz: "Can I bring a weapon of mass destruction?" ~Mia nods~ "Thanks."

Nny: "Oh. Crap. Are you _trying_ to die?"

CHD: "Don't touch me. I'm ticked."

Tak: "AAGH!"

Red: O.O ~speechless~

Pur: "Uh, WTH is that?"

Squee: ~is unconscious~ (XD)

TDWT: "GAH! OW! THAT'S MY NACHO-EATING FACE! AAGH!"

MiMi: ~dumb~ ~tilts head sideways~

Mia: "Um… I don't know what that is, so, uh… We can't really do it…"

(KEEF AND IGGINS ARE TOO HORRIBLE FOR EVEN THIS SHOW! THEY WILL NEVER SET FOOT IN ANY OF MY STORIES! CAPS LOCK IS FUN XD!)

OCs: "Peanut bitter jellay! Peanut butter jellay!

Peanut butter jelly!

Peanut butter jelly!

Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat!"

CHD&Mia: "Uh… thanks?"

CHD: ~SERIOUSLY ticked~ "You should fear me. Cover for me, Mia. I gotta track down some idiots."

Mia: "Er, sure, just- _try _not to massacre the town. Next is joy2theworlddannyphantom.

'HI SQUEE! HI NNY have some bloody brainfreezes! Everyone sing Welcome to the party! If ya don't know it, to bad! Look it up! Zim, you get to be almighty Tall- er SMALLEST for the day. Hi Giir! I'm a gonna hug uuuuuuu! Because tha world lovz u, u get toxic sharks ^.^ nothin dangerious 2 zim or purrrrr. Purr is ma cats name! Yayz! Miaaaaaa! I haz ur skull pleeease? If ur done using it.

I don't suffer from insanity, I enjoy every second.

If u r 2 chooooose meh, I haz silva hair, black angel wingz violet eyes and ANTENNI! As I enter I has cainsaw belt wth drill an spork, and carry a sythe. Da grim reaper sythe ^.^ I haz da power song as enter. WOOT! 'And when u sing 2 meh eh eh, ma heart is jumpin in da air, and if you tell meh or ma guy, I will take u one dai high! Oh babie tell meh u want meh, putting meh in fantisy! I let ya mind an spirit free, itz time 2 fliiii! Comeon move ya boooodiee! Welcome 2 tha paaartie, tonight! We're gonna fli, high. Up up, 2 tha ski! Comeon move ya boody! Come an move ya bodi, alright. We're gonna take lil' ride, up up 2 tha ski! Heeeeyy!'

… I'm kind of using it… I want to keep it a little longer…"

Squee: "This isn't… REAL blood… Is it?"

Nny: "I'm not sure, Squee."

Everyone:

'Welcome to the party baby  
This is the time of your life  
You gotta be the hottest lady  
In the building tonight  
Welcome to the party baby  
This is the time of your life  
Let's go it's about to blow up  
Get low we will never stop

Verse 1:  
I step in the club, Tell my boys wassupp?  
Than I wander around, While the crowd gets down  
Suddenly a cutie's lookin at me  
I give her a smile, I'll be there in a while

Rap:  
My boy one got this girl and she real hot real fine  
And she got a girlfriend that's gonna be mine  
I've seen her before like a bunch of times  
On fashion magazine covers lookin sublime  
She parties all the time, always ready to go yo  
The tension's running high because she won't take no so  
Right now shit just don't get better than this  
I said excuse me miss, and than I gave her a kiss

Rap 2:  
I'll buy her a drink better yet get the bottle  
This girl might be marty's next top model  
Cause you in the running girl, let's give it a whirl  
I'm a male golddigger cause you're a golden girl  
It's like you own the world and everything in it  
Dance all confident while dj's spin it  
Get lost in it, this is the shit so get wicked  
Finger licking good yeah later on we gon kick it uh

Verse 2:  
We're on the floor, give it to me some more  
I like your style, you're both cool and wild  
She takes my hand, I guess she understands  
That she's with me, she's with the O-N-E'"

Izzy: ~rides out of pit on flamingo~ "That was fun! WOO!"

Gir: "WOO!"

Izzy: "WOO!"

Gir: "WOO!"

CHD: ~blood spattered~ "ENOUGH ALREADY! GOD! Next is Mistress ZaDr.

'OMFG! DID I ACTUALLY JUST READ THAT YOU'RE RETIRING FROM FANFICTION? NO! D'X!

PLEASE NO!

Zim: Beg C.H.D. to stay!

Dib: Beg C.H.D. to stay!

EVERYONE: BEG C.H.D. TO STAY!'

Great. No, they won't. I'm leaving, it's final."

Audience: "PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!"

CHD: "What? No! Our last reviewer is another random fangirl of zim's.

'IIIIM bAAAAAcK! and ima HyPER WOOOOHOOO! yay you actually put my questions up! Im so HAPPY :D i has a question.

Gaz: why did u eat all of Dibs haunted gummy bears?

Tak: say obese burritos 5 times Xp

Red: can i call yoou reddy weddy? No? well too bad! MWAHAHAHAHA! hehe reddy weddy... BIAAAAAAA'"

Gaz: "He cursed me with pigmouth. I had to."

Tak: "Obese burritos, obese burritos, obese burritos, obese burritos, obese burritos." (WTF?)

Red: "I would rather not be called that…" -.-'

CHD: "Finally, this nightmare is over. Well, I hope you enjoyed the last episode of- What?" ~whispers with director~ "Are you serious? You'll all be happy to know that StatusQuo990 is CONTINUING THE SERIES!" =D!

Everyone except players: "WOOHOO!"

All: "Baibai!"

~Screen blacks out~

(ENJOY STATUSQUO990'S CONTINUATION! ENJOY IT, I SAY!"


	12. APPARENTLY NOT!

"She paints her fingers with a close precision.

He starts to notice empty bottles of gin.

And takes a moment to assess the sin she's paid for.

A lonely speaker in a conversation  
Her words are swimming through his ears again  
There's nothing wrong with just taste of what you paid for" 

"GUESS WHO'S DOING INVADER ZIM INSANITY AGAIN!" The crowd erupts in a roar of cheers as the newly made-over Mia the Blind, now with close-cropped hair and thick-rimmed glasses and going by Mia 9Lives announced her amazing news. "I love you all, my friends!"

The spotlight falls on the cluster of bound and gagged characters in the center of the room. "And I love you all as much as you love me."

The group consists of Zim, GIR, Gaz, Dib, KEEF *shudder*, The Tallests, Johnny C., Squee(Todd), Devi, and Mia's OCs. "We HATE you!" Zim screams.

"Exactly."

*Gulp*

"I need you to review before we can get this moving again, though," Mia states matter-of-factly. The letters you had sent in previously got a bit… well… neglected." The hostess pulls a rope and a pile of dusty letters falls to the ground, disintegrating on contact.

"So REVIEW! For me! For the kitties! For the puppies! For the cookies! FOR GIR!" She shouts dramatically before the lights go out and GIR's turquoise eyes are the only lights around, casting an eerie green shadow over the room.


End file.
